Mistaken Identity
by Lorilozz
Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife? NALEY with some Brucas & Jeyton
1. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 1 - Upside Down**

* * *

Haley smiled widely as she watched Tobias waddle towards her with his arms outstretched.

"Mommy" he squealed excitedly as she lifted him up into her arms and blew a raspberry on his pudgy stomach. She had just finished bathing her son and was about to get him ready for his afternoon nap.

"Hey Toby. How about we read a story before your nap?" she suggested knowing that he would be asleep before the end of the first page of his book. He giggled in response throwing his chubby arms around her neck allowing Haley to nuzzle his soft baby skin, breathing in his freshly clean scent. It was her favorite smell in the entire world. And to think two years ago she had never even known it existed.

It was hard to believe that her life had been so different back then. She had been an average 19 year old college student with big dreams when Toby had come along. She rarely thought of what her life had been like before he entered her life. He was so unexpected, yet she would never want to go back to a life without him, not for a second. Sure, her life was different to that of most 21 year olds, but it didn't matter to Haley because Toby had become her whole world.

After settling Toby in their bed and cleaning up their cramped New York flat, Haley sat down to drink a cup of coffee. She was glad for a few moments peace and quiet after enduring an especially tiring shift the night before at the café where she worked and then staying up half the night with Toby who had suffered an upset stomach. She was soon interrupted, however, by a loud knocking on the front door. The blonde glanced quickly towards the bedroom hoping that Toby wouldn't wake up so soon after falling asleep, before making her way to the door.

"Miss James?" asked the stranger at her door. It took Haley a few moments to register that he had actually spoken to her as she was far too taken in by the appearance of this devastatingly handsome man standing before her. He stood at 6'2", much taller than her petit 5'4", and had broad shoulders, a strong jaw, dark hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Unfortunately those amazing eyes glared at her icily causing her to gasp quietly and take a small step backward.

The man sighed in frustration before asking again "Are you Miss James?"

Pulling herself together Haley replied softly "Yes. Can I help you?"

He surprised her by pushing past her small frame and entering the flat. Her home felt tiny at the best of times, but with this tall stranger and his dominating presence, it felt even smaller than usual.

He looked around the flat, poking his head around doorways as though he was looking for something in particular. By this time Haley was feeling slightly scared, but her overruling emotion was irritation. How dare this man walk into her flat without an invitation?

"Excuse me. But who are you and what are you doing in my home? I don't recall inviting you in." she said bitingly

The force of his cold glare made her gulp audibly. "My name is Nathan Scott. I believe you knew my father… Dan Scott." He spat at her looking her up and down with disdain.

Dan Scott. Toby's father. That was a name she had hoped never to hear again! And after learning the news of Dan's death, Haley had thought that might just be the case. "Well Mr Scott. What do you want?" she asked uneasily glancing quickly in the direction of the bedroom where her son lay sleeping. Now she was praying that he didn't wake up. The last thing she wanted was for Dan's son to know about his half brother.

"I think you know that Miss James… What's your first name?"

She thought about lying but decided it wasn't worth it. He could easily find out if he wanted to. Maybe if she cooperated with him she'd be able to get rid of him without much fuss.

"Haley" she said lifting her chin in defiance. She would try to be civil towards him but she would not tolerate this man treating her as though she were lower than he. She could see the contempt in his eyes as he looked around her home and the look of scorn as he glared at her. He was unbelievably arrogant... and handsome. A deadly combination.

"Well, _Haley_… I'm here for my brother. Where is he?"

Haley's eyes widened in panic. She had hoped that Nathan didn't know about Toby, but obviously her worst fears had come true.

"Don't even bother trying to lie. I can see the fear written on your face. Now where is he?"

Haley sighed in defeat. "He's sleeping in the bedroom. I don't want you waking him, he's only just gotten to sleep." Haley flopped down on the sofa, her legs feeling like jelly. "What do want? Dan didn't even want to acknowledge Toby's existence, so what on earth do you want with him?"

He took a step closer causing Haley to have to crane her neck to look up at him. The sight was very intimidating. "He's a Scott. He belongs with his family. I want to take him back to Tree Hill."

Haley felt as if he'd slapped her across the face. Nathan wanted to take Toby away from her. Well she couldn't let that happen… wouldn't let that happen.

"No!" she cried. "He is my son and you can't take him away from me."

Before Nathan could respond they both heard Toby's cries from the bedroom. Haley quickly stood up and raced into the other room where she found her son sitting in the middle of their double bed. Money had been tight since Toby came along and Haley struggled to make ends meet on her salary as a waitress, therefore the best she could afford was a one bedroom flat where she and her son shared a bed.

Toby raised his arms for his mother in invitation to pick him up after the fright of waking up to her loud cry of protest in the lounge room. She held him in her arms and whispered sweet words in his ear while rubbing her hands gently on his back to soothe him. He soon quieted down and pulled away from her shoulder staring inquisitively behind her.

Haley spun around to find Nathan resting against the door frame watching them intently. She felt panicked now that he could actually see the boy and an overwhelming feeling of helplessness was taking over.

"Who dat?" asked Toby with wide eyed innocence.

It was rare for him to see a man inside their flat. Haley had not had a boyfriend since he was born and the only regular contact the child had with any male was her friend Jake. Jake and his girlfriend Peyton were friends of hers from college and were her only friends to stay in touch after she dropped out to look after Toby. The couple both took turns looking after him for her while she worked at the café.

Nathan strode forward and lifted the toddler out of her arms before she even had a chance to protest. She watched the interaction between them and grudgingly admitted that Nathan was good with Toby. Her son had a tendency to be shy around strangers, but he was already laughing at Nathan who was pulling funny faces and acting like this was the most normal situation in the world. He turned to Haley and said "We obviously have some talking to do, so how about you get us a cup of coffee while I get to know Toby." It was said in a gentle voice with a smile plastered on his face, all for the child's benefit, but the look of contempt in his eyes made it clear that it was more of a command than a suggestion.

She thought about objecting, telling him to shove his coffee where the sun don't shine, but then realized that he was right. They did need to talk. She needed to figure out exactly what he wanted. Did he want to take Toby for a quick visit, did he want his family to have visitation rights, joint custody… full custody? That last thought was enough to make her stomach churn.

* * *

Haley took another sip of her coffee and watched as Toby played happily on the floor with his toys. She was about to question Nathan on his earlier comment, but he beat her to it.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I know about your affair with my father. I know that you tried to trap him into marriage by getting pregnant. You thought he would divorce my mother and put you up in the lifestyle you aspire to but are so obviously not accustomed to" he said with a smirk while looking around her humble flat. "But you apparently didn't know my father very well. He was never one to give into the demands of others and he told you where to go. I don't know how he got you to stay away and keep quiet. I had assumed he paid you off but after seeing where you live, it appears you didn't end up getting anything out of him at all."

Haley began to protest his vicious allegations but was quickly interrupted. "Don't bother denying it. I didn't even know that Toby existed until last week when my father's lawyer gave me some papers explaining that a third of his estate was to go to his third son… as long as he was given the Scott name and brought up within the Scott family. As usual, my bastard of a father wasn't thinking about how his actions would affect his family, especially my mother. I was tempted to pretend I never knew of my half brother, but it is not his fault that he had a prick for a father and whore for a mother. I intend to give Toby the life he deserves, but I will not hurt my family to do so. Therefore I have decided to claim him as my own. From now on, as far as my family and the rest of the world is concerned, I am Toby's father."

Haley visibly paled at Nathan's words. "You can't have him! I won't let you take him away from me!" she choked out unable to hold back the tears.

"Stop with the waterworks already." He barked harshly, but then softened a little. "I had originally planned to offer you money to disappear or maybe even sue for custody… and we both know I would have won. It's obvious that you can't provide Toby with everything that I can give him, but that would have been messy and embarrassed my family. I must admit you've actually surprised me Haley. Under the circumstances I had expected you to be an unfit mother considering you only got pregnant for financial gain, but it's easy to see you love your son. I am willing to compromise with you. I believe that we can come to an arrangement."

"What arrangement would that be?" asked a shell-shocked Haley

"We will raise Toby together. You will come back with us to Tree Hill… as my wife."

Silence fell as Haley tried to comprehend what Nathan was suggesting. He wanted to marry her and for them to raise Toby as their son. She wanted scream out how ridiculous his 'arrangement' was and that she would rather burn in hell than marry such an arrogant, spiteful man, but she was terrified of the alternative. If he discovered the truth, then she would have even less chance of keeping Toby. She had no choice. She would have to go along with Nathan Scott if she wanted to be a mother to her son.

But that was the problem… Toby wasn't her son. She was actually his aunt. Haley's older sister Taylor was the one who was guilty of the accusations he threw at her earlier. It was all true. Taylor had had an affair with Dan Scott and gotten pregnant to force him into marriage. By the time she realized she was wasting her time, Taylor's pregnancy was too far along for her to terminate and so she grudgingly gave birth to a son. Two days after Toby was born, Taylor left New York…and her son behind.

Haley who had supported her sister all through the pregnancy had come to visit her new nephew and discovered him screaming in his crib with no sign of Taylor. There was an envelope in the crib with a note from Taylor stating that she never wanted the baby and for Haley to take care of things. Haley knew that she wouldn't be hearing from her sister again. Rather than giving Toby up for adoption as many people suggested, she decided to fulfill the role that her sister had thrown away. So at the young age of 19, Haley had become a mother.

She looked up at Nathan and sighed in defeat "Okay."

She could tell by the surprised look on his face that he was expecting a battle. And God, how she really wanted to give him that battle, but if her secret got out she knew she would lose Toby forever so she was going to do it. She would marry Nathan Scott and move to Tree Hill. She would sacrifice her happiness to ensure that she wouldn't lose her son.

After a few minutes silence, the sound of Nathan's chair scraping the floor brought Haley out of her daze. "We leave tomorrow. I'll be here to pick you up at 2pm so just pack the necessities. We can send for anything else you need later on."

Haley didn't respond. She just watched as Nathan picked Toby up off the floor and gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye before making his way to the door. He turned around abruptly with a cold, piercing stare. "And don't even think about running Haley. You won't get very far. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that he was gone leaving Haley to grasp the fact that her world had just been turned upside down and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm really excited to be writing another story. I know it's only been a couple of months since i finished my last one, but it seems like a lifetime ago. I hope you all enjoy Mistaken Identity. I decided to go with an AU story again because I feel it's too hard to write based on the current storylines while the show is airing. Please review as i would love to get your feedback on the beginning of this story and the plot in general. Thanks :-)**_


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 2 - Dreams**

* * *

As Nathan parked outside the run-down apartment complex where Haley and Toby lived, he was still struggling with the events of the previous day. He had travelled here to New York with certain expectations of his confrontation with the James woman. He was certain that he would find a selfish, uncaring woman stuck with an unwanted child. A woman who he'd be able to pay off with a generous sum of money, leaving him to take custody of his brother. How wrong he had been.

When he first arrived he had felt totally justified in taking this woman's child from her, but he now felt unfamiliar pangs of guilt eating away at him. Nathan conceded that he'd have to blind not to see that she loved her son immensely and even though their living conditions left much to be desired, compared to his own at the Scott family home, Nathan couldn't find fault with the way she cared for her son. He had taken in their surroundings and found that although it was a horribly small and unattractive flat, Haley had done her best to make it into a warm and comfortable home for them. There were colourful artworks and nick-knacks as well as many childlike scribbles drawn by Toby himself. The living area was clean, but filled with the kids toys and books showing Nathan that whatever money Haley did have was spent mostly on her son rather than herself.

After seeing Toby, Nathan knew that he was a happy child thriving in a loving environment. A slight smile came to his face every time he thought of the toddler. He'd only met him once, but already he felt a connection with the boy, a determination to love and protect him as if he were his own. It wasn't exactly what he'd expected to feel for his brother. He thought that it would probably take time for him to develop fatherly feelings, but they'd already started to grow overnight.

And then there was Miss James. Haley. What a mystery she had turned out to be. When she had opened the door to him with her curious, innocent eyes he'd felt a wave of desire flood over him. Although the petite woman was not classically stunning or to be considered catwalk material, she was beautiful with her long golden locks, her large, expressive hazel eyes and full luscious lips… damn, he had to stop thinking about her that way! Wasn't she the very same woman who had an affair with a man old enough to be her father? Then hadn't she tried to trap him into marriage for his money? He may very well be playing into her hands forcing her to return to him, but it was the only way to do what was best for Toby. Nathan needed to remember that she may look innocent, but no matter how sweet and naive she seemed, he knew the truth.

* * *

Haley looked around her bedroom for the hundredth time wondering if she was leaving anything behind… "only my whole life!" she muttered to herself. Toby was sitting on their bed playing with the lock on one of her suitcases and cooing to himself. It was obvious that he thought it was the most interesting toy he'd ever come across. The sight made her smile. It reminded her of why she was doing this. She would do anything to keep her little boy.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought and caused a feeling of dread to wash over her. It wasn't just the marriage situation that had her stomach in knots, it was the thought of having to deal with Nathan's judgemental glances and snide comments about her integrity, or lack thereof. Each time he produced a snide remark about her ability to provide for her son she wanted slap the smirk off his face… no matter how sexy it was. And then there were the comments about her being promiscuous, which were completely ridiculous, but he wasn't to know that and she frankly didn't have the energy to fight him on it. In order to get through this she would have to try to keep her mouth shut and stay out of his way as much as possible. There was still a chance she could get herself out of this mess. It takes months to plan a wedding, perhaps he would grow tired of playing the role of a family man and call the whole arrangement off… he might? Maybe? A girl can hope, can't she?

"Hi" was all she could muster after opening the door to reveal Nathan standing there looking just as impatient and even more gorgeous than he had the day before. Haley didn't know why she was surprised when he skipped the pleasantries of a normal civilised human being and walked straight into the flat demanding to know if she was ready to go.

Haley rolled her eyes at him. "I'm great. Thanks for asking. Yeah, we're all packed. No, it wasn't too much trouble to pack up our whole lives for you. Of course we're looking forward to being dragged halfway across the country to a place where we don't know anybody." Haley recited sarcastically while gathering her luggage from the bedroom. She was secretly thrilled to see the bulging vein on Nathan's as he struggled to keep his temper. She had just picked Toby up and almost felt guilty for using him as a shield against Nathan's wrath… almost.

Nathan took the toddler from her arms and she felt a little annoyed that her son went to this man, almost a stranger, without question. After a quick hello he handed the boy back to her and grabbed her suitcases, leaving just Toby's travel bag for her to take. She hadn't bothered packing up everything, partly in the hope that they'd be back soon, but mostly knowing that in a family like Nathan's they would want only the best for Toby, so it was pretty safe to guess that a shopping spree would get him everything he needed. As much as Haley hated the thought of taking anything from them, she also wanted what was best for her son, so she would graciously accept anything offered to her boy.

A half an hour later Nathan pulled his rental car into a parking space outside a large building. Haley had been sitting in the back next to Toby in his baby seat, not really paying attention to where they were going.

"What are we doing? Don't we have a flight to catch?" she asked tiredly.

Nathan ignored her question and got out of the car before opening the back door and taking Toby out of his seat. Haley exited the vehicle grudginly and took Toby from him before silently following up the steps of the building and into the foyer where she hung back while Nathan spoke to a woman behind the front desk.

A moment later Nathan returned and indicated for her to sit down in one of the lounge chairs. They were both silent for a few moments before curiosity got the better of her "What's going on?"

Nathan sighed deeply before taking Toby off her lap and responding "We're about to get married. That's what's going on."

While Haley's jaw dropped and she visibly paled, Nathan's face was a mask of control, not a single emotion showing. It was like he'd just told her they were simply stopping to get a coffee rather than taking part in the life changing event that was about to occur.

"What? You can't be serious. Please tell me you're joking Nathan." She said shakily. This nightmare just kept getting worse. There went her chance at getting him to change his mind and let her have her old life back. And although she felt stupid for even thinking it, there went her dream wedding. The thought of having to marry this man did not appeal to her at all but at least she could have been granted a proper wedding, not some shotgun ceremony at a registry office. She was wearing jeans and tank top for Christ's sake, what ever happened to a white dress and a bouquet of flowers. No doubt, Nathan hadn't given a thought to what she might want, and even if he had she could just imagine his smirk at the thought of her, 'the gold digging tramp', wearing virginal white for her wedding.

Nathan felt a twinge of remorse for purposefully springing this on her so suddenly. His dislike for the woman hadn't allowed him give her warning to at least wear something special for the occasion. Not that she didn't look gorgeous in those tight hipster jeans and plain tank, he was actually starting to think she'd look good in anything, but even Nathan knew that every woman grew up dreaming of hr wedding day and the dress she'd wear, the flowers she'd carry, the guests who would be present… and of course, the prince charming she'd be marrying. Well he definitely wasn't her prince charming, so why bother pretending with the rest of it. He would feel like too much of a hypocrite standing in front of his friends and family promising to love and cherish her, when in actual fact he despised her.

"I told you that you would be coming back to Tree Hill with me as my wife. We're both doing this for Toby, so why bother pretending it's for any other reason by having a proper wedding. I just want to get this over and done with. And stop looking so put out, it's not like you're my first choice for a wife either." He bit out before going back to ignoring her.

The receptionist called their names out a little while later and Haley followed Nathan and her son to small room down a long hallway. They both took a seat in the chairs in front of a large mahogany desk. Haley looked around the room, trying desperately to think of anything, but the fact that she was about to become Mrs Nathan Scott.

Before the celebrant arrived, his assistant entered the office and brought in the documents that they would have to sign after the ceremony. She also asked that they take out their identification for her to check against the documents. Nathan glanced at Haley's driver's license that lay on the desk and drew in a quick breath when he saw her date of birth. He did a quick calculation in his head and realised that she was only twenty one. The news shocked him completely and anger surged inside of him towards his late father who had had an affair with a young girl of only nineteen.

Haley noticed Nathan's slight gasp and turned to him with a puzzled look. "What?"

"I thought you were older than twenty one. It's pretty young to have a child and be married." He said more to himself than in response to her question.

Haley realised then just how little they knew of each other. She was about to marry this man and she didn't even know his age. "How old are you, Nathan?" she asked inquisitively

"I'm Twenty six." He replied with a frown, feeling more and more like he was taking advantage of an innocent girl.

Haley sighed and turned to him lamenting on his comment about how young she was to be married with a child. He was right. She had always thought at this age she would have just started her career or be travelling the world. Now she would be tied to this man for the rest of her life… or at least until Toby became an adult. She realised that she begrudged Nathan his affluent lifestyle and his years of freedom from responsibility. "I bet you've had the chance to enjoy every one of those twenty six years, too." She said dejectedly before turning away from him and pretending to busy herself with her son.

* * *

"I do" Nathan said without looking into her eyes. He felt like such a fraud promising to love, honour and cherish Haley, even if it was only in front of the celebrant and a member of his staff who was acting as a witness to their union. He heard a little gurgling sound coming from Toby who was being held by the witness and immediately felt even worse.

Haley, who was also avoiding his eye contact, had begun reciting her vows, repeating the celebrant word for word. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and was surprised to find her demeanour to be completely composed as though she were reading out a shopping list rather than binding herself to him for life. He turned towards her slightly, unable to stop himself from studying her. All words faded away as he took in the sight of this woman who was about to become his wife, a sight that took his breath away. If it were to be a real marriage based on love he would be more than happy to be standing beside her right then.

Nathan was soon brought out of his reverie by Haley uttering 'I do'. He blinked and when he focused on her again, the calm, composed woman was gone and replaced by a scared, helpless girl. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek before she brushed it away and her composure came back. She hadn't looked at him once since the short ceremony began and he suspected it was probably a good thing, because he didn't think he could handle seeing the look of sadness in her eyes that he had witnessed just moments before. Better to just get out of there as soon as possible and stop thinking about Haley James' feelings. Then reality hit him. She was now Haley James-Scott.

Her stomach churned making her feel ill and she was desperately hoping she didn't throw up all over the floor of the celebrant's office. She turned slightly to check on Toby who was still happily resting in the arms of the older lady who witnessed the ceremony. At least the worst was over and they could just continue to ignore each other and pretend this wasn't happening.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Haley froze. The last thing she wanted to do was kiss Nathan Scott. Her husband. The man who could make her feel worthless one moment, then insanely sensual and feminine the next. She turned to him to see if he would let the celebrant know they would be foregoing the tradition, but as soon as she faced him, he stepped forward and leant towards her. His blue eyes focused on hers and it was like she'd been put under some sort of spell. As soon as his lips brushed gently over hers, butterflies flapped in her stomach and tingles spread all over her body. Never had she felt like this from a single kiss.

Nathan was shocked at the sensations that ran through him as their lips met. He was about to force himself to pull away when he felt her soft hand cup his cheek, and then he was done for. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and deepened the kiss, smiling slightly at the barely audible moan that came from Haley and caused her lips to part. Almost instinctively, his tongue slipped past her lips and began a soft, slow, sensual dance against hers. After what felt like hours, but could have only been less than a minute, the celebrant cleared his throat reminding the couple that they weren't alone.

Haley jerked back from Nathan with a look of shock and confusion on her face, her body rigid, a complete contrast to the open, welcoming stance she held a few moments earlier as they kissed for the first time. Just as shocked as she, Nathan quickly put on a mask of indifference and coolly informed the celebrant that he wanted to sign the papers and get out of there as soon as possible.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It was such a great response and I'm glad so many of you are excited about the storyline. Please continue to review:-)**


	3. Meeting the Scotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the Scotts**

* * *

Nathan looked across at his wife - God, that was still too difficult to comprehend - sitting in the passenger seat. She hadn't spoken a single word to him since they left the registry office and then feigned sleep through practically the entire flight, only speaking to Toby as she watched him look excitedly through the window as they prepared to land.

It wasn't that she was being rude to him or even sulking, she just went about her business as though he wasn't even there… and it bothered him. He could see that she was a naturally bright and friendly person, and that definitely shone through in her interaction with her son, so he couldn't help but feel a little… _worried?_... _hurt?..._ that the light inside her seemed to go out completely when it came to him. This also spurned feelings of anger that she could make him feel guilty when she deserved no such thought after her affair and blatant immoral behaviour with his father.

Watching her now out of the corner of his eye Nathan could see that she was obviously worried about something. He guessed that moving into a new home in a new place and being thrust into a family she didn't know could qualify as being something to worry about, but it seemed as though she was almost frightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked in an even tone.

Haley looked up at him with startled eyes, she'd almost forgotten he was there in the car with her. "Nothing. I'm fine." She replied looking back out the passenger window. It would never be possible to explain to him what she was feeling. She was innocent of everything he'd accused her of, yet couldn't tell him. She was about to meet his family who may or may not know the truth… or what Nathan considered to be the truth about her and his father. Knowing that Nathan thought she was lower than dirt was hard enough, she didn't know how she would cope if even more people despised her. And then there was the matter of that kiss. It had really thrown her off balance and she didn't know what to make of it… or her feelings… or his. He was so cold to her afterwards. She didn't need to be told he was disgusted with himself for desiring such a despicable woman, even if it was for just a brief moment. All of these thoughts and emotions swimming in her had, had her feeling as though she would break down at any moment.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised they had stopped moving. The car was filled with silence for a few minutes before Nathan finally spoke. "Look, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I need to know that you're not going to cause a scene when we arrive at my home."

Haley looked at him in disbelief. What kind of a scene was he referring to? The last thing she wanted was to cause trouble or draw attention to herself.

When Haley still hadn't said anything Nathan reached over and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Do you understand me Haley?! My mother has been through more than enough heartache in her life because of my father and I don't ever want her to have to deal with it again. She will never know the truth about Toby. As far as she is concerned I went to New York for my son."

Haley winced slightly at the pressure he was putting on her upper arms. He must have noticed her discomfort because he quickly let her go with a frown forming on his features. Haley was surprised when he offered a quick apology and was sure she saw guilt and shame flash through his eyes. As much as she wanted to hate Nathan Scott, she couldn't. She could see that he wasn't a horrible person, he was treating her based on the false information he had about her past, but he most definitely did not appear to be someone who would harm her on purpose.

Nathan watched as she rubbed her arms through the light sweater she wore, obviously easing the discomfort of where he had held her tightly. He couldn't believe he had been so rough with her. The thought of physically harming a woman or child made him ill, so why had he grabbed her like that? It was like he wasn't himself when he was around her, like she brought out all these strong emotions in him, and he didn't know quite how to handle them.

"What about me, Nathan? Does your mother know about me?"

Nathan was taken aback by the helplessness of her voice and mesmerised by how her bottom lip trembled as though she was about to cry at any second. He had never seen a woman look so vulnerable and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and let her know that everything was going to be alright. But as her words sunk in, he was brought back to reality, and mentally chastised himself for almost being sucked in by her air of innocence once again.

"Well obviously she doesn't know that you got knocked up by her husband and tried to ruin her marriage!" he snapped

Haley flinched and as her eyes began to glaze over with tears, she hated herself for letting her husband know that he had hurt her. She needed to stay strong if she was going to get out of this marriage with any dignity or self-esteem intact. She closed her eyes tightly, envisioning how pathetic she must look to him with tears streaming down her face. Her lids soon flew open, however, at the first touch of Nathan's hands. He was tenderly brushing the tears from her cheeks with a look of concern that filled her both with frustration and hope. Frustration that he seemed to have a Jekyll / Hyde complex but also hope with the realisation that he at least didn't hate her enough to enjoy seeing her upset.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. If we're going to make the best of this situation we need to try to at least be civil to one another for Toby's sake… and it probably would make both our lives easier too." He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She spoke softly. "But, Nathan, there's something I need to know. What have you told your family about me? I mean, I can't imagine that you were able to just come out and say 'by the way, I have an eighteen month old son and wife I haven't told you about.'"

Nathan sighed. "To be honest, I've been struggling to come up with a plausible explanation. I originally thought it would be just me and Toby coming back to Tree Hill. I didn't really plan on having to explain you."

Haley chuckled half heartedly, earning a questioning glance from Nathan. "Sorry. It's just that up until now you seemed like the kind of guy who had an answer for everything, you know."

Nathan couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "Usually I do, Haley. Usually I do." He looked in the back seat at Toby for a moment before asking "Any ideas?"

Haley felt a ridiculous burst of happiness that Nathan was talking to her like a person worthy of his time. And asking her input on the situation? He still didn't like her or respect her but at least he wasn't treating her like a piece of dirt. He could actually be a pretty decent guy when he let his guard down… and forgot about her supposed indiscretions.

"How about this?" She said turning towards him again. "I figure, if you tell your family that you knew about Toby all along, they're gonna be pretty mad at you… and you don't deserve that. So just tell them that we broke up and I never told you about Toby until recently."

Nathan thought the idea over. It was actually pretty good. She was right about his family's reaction if they thought he had abandoned his girlfriend and child, so this way the heat would be taken off him… and put onto her. He looked at her intently wondering why she would be willing make such a sacrifice for him after the way he had been treating her. Maybe she really had changed her ways since she'd had Toby. Maybe… but he still had his doubts. And just thinking about what she had done, flared his anger all over again.

"We'll go with your idea. But you should know that my family will be upset with you because they will believe you kept Toby away from me… and from them for so long." He warned, but refused to feel sorry for her, it would be easier on her this way, rather than if they all knew the truth. "Besides, it means I can say I married you for Toby, and we're going to try to give our marriage a go. That way there is less expectation and we don't have to pretend to be in love. I don't think I could stomach having to do that every day." He said icily

"Sure" Haley responded dejectedly. She should have known it would be too much to expect his warmth towards her to last.

* * *

Haley had never felt so out of place in her entire life. From the moment they had arrived at the Scott home… if you could call it that, she rather thought of it as a mansion… she had wanted to run away.

Nathan's mother Deb had come out to greet them as soon as they reached the end of the driveway. It was actually quite interesting to watch the interaction between mother and son, making her realised that Nathan was obviously a warm, family oriented person… to everyone but her it seemed. Nathan had quickly grabbed Toby out of the car and placed the infant in the willing arms of his 'grandmother'. Haley stood by the vehicle and silently watched as Deb fussed over Toby and was then joined by a couple who looked to be around Nathan's age. It was like she was invisible, as none of the Scott's had even realised she was there. As they turned to start moving towards the house, Nathan looked back at her, almost as though she was an afterthought and stopped everyone so that he could introduce them.

From feeling invisible to being studied as though under a microscope was a big leap and Haley didn't know which was worse. They all looked at her curiously, before Nathan reached for her hand and pulled her to his side. "This is Haley, Toby's mother… and my wife."

Nathan had been dreading this moment, but found himself fighting the urge to laugh as he watch Deb, Lucas and Brooke, their jaws dropping in disbelief, eyes moving between himself and Haley. He could feel his wife's tension, see the fake, tentative smile she wore and once again felt the urge to protect her. He automatically squeezed her hand hoping to reassure her, which caused her to turn to him in surprise with a real smile gracing her features. How he loved her smile.

Brooke was the first to break the silence. "Hi Haley. I'm sorry if we seem at all rude, it's just a bit of a shock, that's all. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Brooke, and this is my boyfriend Lucas, Nathan's brother." Brooke blushed a little "I'm sorry, you're Nathan's wife, of course you know who Lucas is."

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend who was always putting her foot in it somehow. "Nice to meet you Haley." He said offering his hand.

It was then Deb's turn, although she seemed a little less enthusiastic to welcome this stranger who had apparently married her son. All of a sudden Haley felt as though she was in a staring match with Deb, and was filled with relief when Toby started crying and reaching for her. What a welcome distraction!

"Come here baby. It's ok." She said softly taking him from Deb and then rocking gently to soothe him. She looked at Nathan pleadingly, feeling strange that this man that had turned her life upside down was now somehow the only one she could turn to for support.

"It's been a really long day, so Haley needs to put Toby down for a nap. We'll be back soon." He said grabbing their bags from the car and giving one to Lucas to help take upstairs.

"We'll have some afternoon tea when you come back down and you can tell us everything." Deb called after Nathan as he and Lucas carried the bags inside followed by Haley and Toby. She looked at Brooke and sighed. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Later that night after Toby had been put to bed, the family were eating dinner. Nathan looked around the table in awe. He had been worried about things being tense and awkward between him and Haley, as well as her and his family, but it seemed like she was a hit. It was obvious that his mother wasn't too happy to hear about the marriage, but Lucas and Brooke had been chatting away with his wife eagerly, wanting to know all about her and Toby. It was strange hearing her talk so openly and animatedly, because usually he could barely get a word out of her. He was definitely learning a lot about her as he listened to the conversation… well that was if she wasn't lying.

Apparently she had grown up in a small town in the Midwest, but moved to New York in her senior year of high school when her father had a job transfer. Once Haley graduated high school her parents decided to move overseas to run a winery and enjoy a semi-retirement. She had been accepted to Yale, but didn't get a full scholarship, therefore was unable to go due to financial constraints. Instead she had gone to a local college to study a degree in teaching, hoping to eventually become a music teacher. She skimmed over the details of why she dropped out of college, but everyone knew it was because of Toby.

There had been an uncomfortable silence before his mother had bluntly asked "Maybe you could have finished your degree if you had bothered to inform Nathan that you were pregnant with his child."

Another silence filled the room with Lucas and Brooke looking worried for Haley and Deb glaring at her. Nathan was going to confront his mother about being so rude, but figured that Haley got them both into this mess with her deceitful past, so she would have to deal with the consequences. His brother glared at him for not speaking up for his wife, but Nathan simply shrugged and asked if anyone wanted more wine.

Brooke couldn't handle the tension anymore and felt incredibly sorry for Haley. "So, Toby seems like a really great little boy. You've done a wonderful job with him."

Haley, who had once again been on the verge of tears, thanked Brooke for her kind words. "I won't say it's been easy, because it hasn't. We've struggled, really struggled. But I've managed to make ends meet. I've had the same job since before Toby was born and even though working in a café may not exactly be glamorous, I appreciated the steady income. I have a couple of great friends who have helped out by looking after Toby while I work. It's definitely been hard, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. Toby's my life."

Brooke smiled at the young woman before her. Even though at 24, she was a few years older than Haley, she felt a real connection with her and knew they would be great friends.

Haley felt slightly comforted. Even though Nathan's mother obviously had didn't approver of her, Lucas and Brooke were nothing but pleasant and welcoming and increased her hopes that maybe it wouldn't be that bad living there.

* * *

After everyone had finished their dessert and coffee, Haley excused herself saying it had been a long day and that she needed some rest. Nathan led her to the bedroom where she found her suitcases empty on the bed, obviously having been unpacked for her.

"We have a maid Haley. She placed your closthes in the draws and the closet, he said indicating to another door next the adjoining bathroom. Haley entered the walk in robe and immediately took note that while one side had was half filled with the few clothes she brought with her, the other side was full of men's clothes… Nathan's clothes. He couldn't possibly think they were sharing a bedroom… a bed!

"This is a joke right? You forced me to leave New York, forced me to marry you, and now you're forcing me to sleep with you? I don't think so!" she cried, trying to keep her voice down as Toby's nursery was next door.

Nathan was appalled by her accusation. He would never force a woman to sleep with him, although he wouldn't deny that the thought of them sleeping together in the future had crossed his mind… quite a few times. He hated that this woman who quite happily screwed his father was now acting as though sharing his bed was a fate worse than death. "You don't have to sleep with me Haley. The plan is that my mother thinks we have gotten married hoping to make the marriage work. I think it would look a little suspicious if we weren't even sharing a bed, don't you?" he said through gritted teeth, then a smirk formed on his face. "And don't bother playing the innocent virgin Haley. We both know you have no problem spreading your legs." And with that he stormed out of the room.

Haley sat down on the bed, crying and shaking with a mixture of indignation, humiliation and hurt. No one had ever made her feel so low before in her life… and for it to come from her supposed husband! Nathan's words really hurt her. She had grown up with people calling her names and taunting her for supposedly being a slut. It had all stemmed from Taylor's reputation for sleeping around and for some reason everyone just assumed that Haley followed in her sister's footsteps. That led Haley to purposely avoid any situations that would give cause for people to suspect the reputation was correct.

She could almost laugh at Nathan's accusation of acting like an innocent virgin, because the truth was there was no need for her to act at all. She really was a virgin.

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has given their feedback. It's been an amazing response and I appreciate all your comments and suggestions. I love hearing all your guesses as to what will happen in the future. **_


	4. High Hopes and Disappointments

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 3 – High hopes and disappointments**

* * *

When Nathan returned to the dining room, Deb had also excused herself leaving Nathan to cop an earful from Brooke and Lucas about his attitude towards Haley over dinner. An argument ensued and Nathan decided to tell them both the truth. It would be easier than having to pretend in front of them all the time. It wasn't fair for them to be angry at him because they believe Haley to be some young innocent girl that she most definitely wasn't. 

Saying that they were shocked was an understatement. Lucas was at first angry that Nathan hadn't bothered to tell him about his half brother, but before long he was asking Nathan to reconsider his decision to take on Toby as his son… and Haley as his wife. Brooke hadn't uttered a word since Nathan's announcement, which he found strange.

"You're very quiet Brooke. You usually love a juicy piece of gossip like this" Nathan joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Are you sure about all this, Nathan? Because, I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that the Haley I met today would do any of those things you told us. Firstly, does she really seem like the kind of girl to have an affair with your Dad? She doesn't fit the mould, we all know Dan liked them slutty and cheap, not innocent and sweet. And before you say it, I don't think it's an act. And secondly, if she really did have an affair with him and got pregnant so she could get her hands on his money, do you think she would have been working in a café fearning minimum wage for the last two years to support Toby? I highly doubt it, she would have gotten her claws into some other rich sucker rather than working for a living. And thirdly, you've seen her with Toby. She loves that little boy as much as any mother could love a child. The woman you described to me wouldn't have even kept her baby after she realised Dan wasn't going to give her anything. None of it fits, Nathan!"

Nathan tried to absorb her words. They were the same doubts that had run through his mind a thousand times since he'd met Haley James. He looked to his brother who just shrugged, obviously unable to make up his mind about his brother's new wife.

"I see where you're coming from Brooke, but all the evidence is there. She hasn't even tried to deny it. Maybe she's changed since then, but for how long? People can never really, truly change on that level. The most likely explanation is that this is all an act. I've met some great liars in my time, who's to say she's not one of them?" he said thinking back on Alexia, his ex fiancé who had lied to him throughout their whole relationship.

Brooke could tell that a fair amount of Nathan's animosity towards Haley had to do with Alexia. Two weeks before his wedding, Nathan discovered that his fiancé and his father were having an affair and had been since before he'd even proposed to her. They had a nasty argument and she told him that she was still in love with his father but figured if she couldn't marry Dan, then his son was the next best thing. Brooke knew his past and that was why she understood where his hostility was coming from, because it was a sore subject, but he couldn't blame Haley for Alexia's sins.

"Just think about it Nathan. I have a feeling that there's more to the story than meets the eye. And don't judge Haley based on what anyone else has done to you in the past. That's not fair." Brooke said referring to Alexia.

Nathan winced as he thought back on that horrible fight where his fiancé, the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, had told him the painful truth of her betrayal. After a few moments he laughed without humour. "The old bastard's dead and I'm still getting his leftovers"

* * *

Nathan made his way to his bedroom that night with a heavy heart. He had fought so hard to keep all those memories of his fiancé's betrayal repressed, but now the wound had been ripped right open. He knew Brooke was right about him being harsh on Haley because it reminded him so much of Alexia, and he couldn't help feeling guilty. Especially for the horrible things he said to her earlier. He would have to apologise for that. 

When he entered the room, Nathan found Haley asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed and curled up in the foetal position. Guilt ripped at his insides as knelt down beside her and saw tear tracks on her cheeks. He didn't think he'd ever made another person cry so much in his entire life.

He decided not to wake her, she definitely needed the rest and he had the feeling that she may have trouble finding sleep again if he woke her now. He quickly and gently removed her shoes, sweater and jeans, leaving her in her underwear and tank top. After settling her beneath the covers, he quickly stripped off down to his boxers and hopped into the bed beside her. He turned to his side facing his wife, knowing that the only time he could openly study her was in her sleep. She really was beautiful.

All the day's events ran through his mind and he decided that until he could figure out exactly how he felt about his new wife and her past, he should just try to steer clear of her. He hated the fighting and loathed knowing that he was causing her so much hurt. He also had Toby to think about. It wouldn't be healthy for the boy to be around all this tension and animosity, so it would be best if he left Haley alone.

Haley stirred slightly in her sleep and Nathan could see that she was having a bad dream, so he gently pushed a stray lock of hair out of sleeping girl's face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before turning away and searching for sleep himself.

In the middle of the night, Haley woke up feeling very disorientated because the room was so dark. When she felt strong arms around her, after a moment of alarm, she remembered Nathan and her move to Tree Hill. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light, she realised that she had been using his chest as a pillow… it was extremely comfortable lying there with him. She looked up into his face and saw that he appeared as though he was sleeping peacefully. She knew she should move out of his arms, especially after the row they'd had, but after the fitful sleep she had been having, it was nice to feel secure in someone's arms. And for some reason, Nathan did make her feel safe. She laid her head back down and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later as the sun was coming up, Nathan stirred from his sleep to find his wife wrapped up securely in his arms. At first he didn't quite know what to do, because he felt like holding her close for a while, but didn't like the thought of dealing with the consequences if she woke up. Would she be angry, embarrassed? But, there again, if he moved, would he wake her up anyway? Remembering his decision to keep his distance, Nathan decided to head to the office early and carefully detached himself from Haley, going into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower. After getting dressed quietly in the walk in robe, Nathan exited the bedroom unable to resist a quick glance back at his sleeping wife.

* * *

Unfortunately, Haley woke up exactly as she'd fallen asleep… alone. Her heart broke just thinking that this was how her life would be from now on. Living with a man who couldn't stand her. A man who came to bed late and left early just to avoid having to speak to her. But she wouldn't cry, not again. Haley James was not a victim! She was strong, independent and took care of herself. And so would Haley James Scott. She though back on the night before and the horrible argument with Nathan. It was then that she realised that she had never changed for bed, instead crying herself to sleep, yet here she was in only her underwear and tank top. Her spirits lifted a little knowing that Nathan had cared enough not to let her sleep uncomfortably in her clothes on top of the covers. 

After getting herself and her son dressed, Haley made her way to the kitchen to organise them both some breakfast. On the way, she ran into Brooke who took her out onto the patio where they could enjoy a meal in the morning sunshine.

Deb joined them shortly afterwards and asked Haley if it would be alright for her to have Toby for the day. She wanted a chance to get to know her grandson. Haley was a little wary of the older woman's seemingly friendly attitude, but felt a pang of guilt knowing that the poor woman would probably be devastated to know the truth about her 'grandson'. Haley felt the right thing to do was agree to the request. Brooke was happy about the turn of events stating that it was a chance for them to spend some girl time getting to know each other. Haley had never had a friend like Brooke, who was so fun loving and carefree, and decided to enjoy herself for the day before returning to her new, complicated life.

Brooke looked on happily as Haley tried on yet another dress. Her idea of taking the blonde on a girls day out was ingenious if she did say so herself. It was obvious that Haley had never had the opportunity to walk into a classy shop and try on anything her heart desired.

"Sexy Mama! How the hell did you keep that figure after poppin' out a baby?"

Haley was at first a little on edge but then blushed at Brooke's comment. She'd couldn't remember ever feeling so good about herself or having such a fun, stress free day. It was like living a different life, trying on expensive gowns, drinking soy lattes in exclusive cafes and being pampered in salons that catered to the rich and the famous. She looked down at the gorgeous designer dress Brooke had made her try on and realised she really did look amazing. It was a new experience for her after going from shy, hardworking school girl, to broke college student to struggling single mother, she had never had the chance to spoil herself with luxury's such as expensive clothing.

"Don't even try to deny it Haley. That dress looks amazing on you, you have to get it." Brooke watched as her new friends smile turned into a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

Haley smiled tentatively. "I really appreciate you showing me such a great time today Brooke, but this isn't my world. I can try on as many of these dresses as I want, but I'll never own them… and even if I did, I'd never have any use for them."

Brooke was impressed by her Haley's humility. She knew from the bottom of her soul that Haley wasn't the person Nathan believed her to be. She wasn't after his money or an increase in her status. She simply wanted to stay with her son. She was different from any of the women that Nathan had been with before… and she was perfect for him. All Brooike had to do was make both of them see it.

"It's my shout Haley. Just a little gift to welcome you into the family."

Haley was tempted to turn the offer down, but knew even from her limited contact with Brooke, that she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay. Thank you. I just hope I have a reason to wear it someday."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight? Is there some event that I don't know about?" Haley asked worriedly

"No event. It's just that you will have the house to yourself tonight. Maybe you and Nathan could have a nice little romantic dinner or something."

If it wasn't so depressing how far off Brooke was about her relationship with her husband, Haley could have laughed at the irony. "I don't think so."

Brooke took her hand and they both sat on the sofa in the extravagant change-room. She had to try to push Haley to give a possible relationship with her husband a chance, without letting on that Nathan had already informed her of the 'so called truth'. "I know everything isn't perfect between you two right now, but I have a good feeling. Nathan can be really guarded and defensive, but underneath it all he is a beautiful person. And I can see the way he looks at you sometimes, Haley. He is struggling with his feelings. Just put in a bit of effort towards breaking down his defences and he'll come around."

Haley smiled to herself. Maybe Brooke was right. Not that she ever expected Nathan to fall in love with her, but just maybe they had a chance at making their arrangement work.

"I've got a plan to help you guys." Brooke announced with a smirk.

* * *

Scott Industries was a fairly large company Dan Scott had built incorporating car dealerships and sports stores with franchises all over the country. After his father's death, Nathan had taken over the business, overseeing the running of all aspects of the company. 

It was already an exhausting day having to catch up on work from his time away in New York. Nathan hung up the phone still wondering what the hell kind of drugs Brooke was taking. She'd rung him out of the blue, the first sign that she was up to something, asking meaningless questions about how his day was, if he was busy and making sure he would be home in time for dinner. After a while Nathan began to grow impatient with their conversation, telling Brooke to call him back if she ever had anything worthwhile to tell him.

Not only did he have a million and one things to deal with that day, he now had to worry about whatever his brother's fiancé had planned for him when he got home. She may like to think of herself as sneaky, but Nathan knew she was up to something after she not so subtly questioned him about what time he would be getting home that evening.  
Oh well, he didn't have time to worry about it. It's not likely he'd even make it home in time for dinner like he'd promised Brooke he would. At least that way he wouldn't have to face Haley after their argument the night before. Perhaps he would be able to use his work as an excuse to limit interaction with his wife. With that settled, Nathan got back to work.

* * *

Haley placed bread she'd prepared into the oven. It had taken some persuasion to convince the Scott's chef to take the night off and let her cook for her and Nathan, but eventually he'd given in. Haley had spent some time with Toby and put him to bed before taking over the kitchen to make a non-traditional Mediterranean vegetable lasagne with eggplant and fetta along with salad and garlic bread. The lasagne was cooked and staying warm in the oven, the salad was prepared and in the fridge and now the bread was toasting away. 

All that was left was for Nathan to get home from work. It had taken a little convincing for Haley to agree to Brooke's plan of preparing a dinner where the couple could sit down and try to work on their relationship, but eventually she had decided that it was worth a go. And now after hours of anticipation and preparation she was nervously and eagerly awaiting Nathan's arrival. She'd decided against Brooke's suggestion of making it a romantic dinner and a perfect occasion to wear her new evening dress, and instead settled for a friendly dinner in casual, yet classy outfit of black pants and burgundy satin strapless bodice top. She wore a pair of black strappy three inch heels and her hair was left out in soft curls.

Two hours and a bottle of wine later, Haley placed her head in her hands. Why had she expected tonight to be any different to last night or this morning… or quite possibly the rest of her life spent as Mrs Nathan Scott? Once again she was disappointed and alone. Getting up from her chair a little too quickly, Haley stumbled and realised she had gotten herself drunk. She looked at dining table covered with dishes of untouched food and decided she'd probably make more mess if she attempted to clean up tonight and headed for her room. She changed and hopped into bed, not letting herself shed a single tear. An image of herself literally drowning in her own tears flashed through her mind and she couldn't help but feel a little like Alice in Wonderland. Except that she wasn't a curious little girl who fell down the wrong rabbit hole! She was an adult with a child and this most certainly didn't feel like an adventure. A routine of going to bed lonely may be on the cards, but at least she could control her reactions to the situation, and crying herself to sleep every night just wasn't acceptable. Instead she would call on those who could give her the support she needed.

"Hello?" a croaky voice answered as Haley settled herself against the pillows with the phone to her ear.

"Peyt?"

"Haley? I'm so glad you called. I was getting worried when we didn't hear back from you after you left New York." Peyton and Jake had both been absolutely shocked when Haley had told them of Nathan's visit and her move to North Carolina.

"I'm sorry. I meant to call you guys yesterday, but it was big day, you know?"

Peyton knew that Haley was upset. They'd been friends for a few years and it wasn't very often that her wasn't being cheery and making the most of life. "How are you and Toby? We miss you both. Jenny keeps asking for Toby and Auntie Haley."

Haley smiled thinking of her friends and their daughter. They had met at college and become instant friends. It was actually a weird friendship to begin with because they didn't really have that much in common, but they enjoyed each others company and figured 'who needs more than that?'

Haley had been shocked when she found out that Jake had a two year old daughter. He explained that he had gotten involved with an older college girl when he was in high school and after she had Jenny, she took off. Haley really admired Jake for stepping up and taking responsibility, as well as Peyton for taking on Jenny as her own.

After Haley took decided to raise Toby, Peyton and Jake stood by her and it felt like they were the only ones who could understand what she was going through. If it weren't for them, she hated to think what would have happened to her and Toby. They all supported each other and when they needed a break, Haley would look after Jenny, and they would watch Toby when she worked.

"We miss you too. I think Toby's a little too young to understand how much his life has changed, but I know he's going to miss Jenny so much. She was like a big sister. But he's doing really well, Peyt. He was a little upset last night when I put him to bed because he's so used to sharing with me, but… well it's not really possible now." Haley tapered off wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Haley James! Are you telling me you're sleeping with him? He must be really hot!" Peyton joked, still a little shocked by the idea. She knew Haley hadn't ever been with a man before and hadn't expected her to have a real marriage with the guy who had threatened to take Toby from her. Surely he couldn't be that irresistible that she'd given herself to him already?

"No! I'm not sleeping with him. Well, I am… as in we share a bed, but that's it. It's all for appearances. Besides, he thinks I'm a dirty little slut anyway so he'd probably never want to touch me." Haley let out a chuckle followed by a hiccup.

"Are you drunk? You sound like you're drunk"

"No.. um kinda. It was an accident."

"An accident?"

Haley sighed thinking about the last twenty four hours. "We had a fight last night, so I planned for us to have dinner together to try and sort some stuff out, but he hasn't come home. I guess I just didn't realise how much wine I was drinking while I waited for him" Haley's head started to spin. "I'm sorry Peyt, but I have to go."

"O.K. Call me soon. I love you. Bye."

"Love you. Say hi to Jake and Jenny for me." Haley ended the call and threw the cordless phone on the bed before racing into the bathroom. She hadn't been drunk since her college days and had forgotten how little she tolerated alcohol. After a few minutes on the floor by the toilet, Haley cleaned herself up and made her way to bed. A short while later she had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nathan entered the front door of the Scott home in the early hours of the morning. He noted that his was the only car in the driveway and wondered where everyone was. A light emitting from the dining room prompted him to go and see who was awake at such an hour. 

He found the room empty, but to his surprise the table was set for two with an obviously untouched dinner sitting in the middle. It was all starting to make sense now. Brooke's phone call making sure he'd be home for dinner, his family spending the night away from home. He knew immediately that Haley had organised this dinner, probably as a peace offering after their argument. And once again he'd managed to screw everything up. His heart grew heavy thinking about him causing her pain again, but he quickly squashed the feeling, maintaining that it was for the best if they left each other alone. After tonight, he was pretty sure he'd accomplished his mission anyway, his wife would probably never try to work things out between them again.

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's taken a few days longer than expected to update this story due to work commitments. Sorry for the delay. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Your comments are always so thoughtful, encouraging, and quite often very insightful… so please keep them coming. :-)_**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 5 – The Truth Hurts**

* * *

Haley smiled happily as she watched Nathan run around the park with Toby in his arms, the child squealing in delight. As often as Haley hated that her life had been upturned, it was times like these that she knew it was the best thing for Toby to have a father.

Peyton and Jake had tried many times to convince Haley to return home and if necessary fight for custody of Toby, but she had told them that she wouldn't risk it, and that if she stayed with the Scotts, Toby would benefit from so much more than she could ever give him on her own. Although her friends were worried about her, they trusted her judgment where her son was concerned and actually planned to visit soon. They missed her and Toby and wanted to meet the man she had married, making sure that Haley was telling the truth when she promised that Nathan was a good man.

Ever since that night three months ago when she had waited in vain for Nathan to come home so that they could work things out, her husband hadn't spent a hell of a lot of time at home. That's not to say that things weren't better between them, because they definitely were. Nathan had never spoken to her again with disrespect as he had so often in those first two days. They managed to have friendly conversations, although never delving too far into personal issues, and every now and then when Nathan was actually home instead of at the office, they found themselves enjoying each others company.

The amount of time Nathan spent at the office did bother Haley a little, but it was more for selfish reasons than anything else. She knew that he did it to avoid spending too much time with her, but she always forced herself to remember that it didn't matter because it was Toby who was important. And even with his hectic schedule, Nathan always made sure that Toby knew he loved him and always put aside time to spend with his new son.

It had taken a while, but that was how Haley now saw them, Father and Son. On wonderful days like this it was almost possible to forget that they weren't a real family. And even though it scared her, Haley really did wish that they were. The feelings had started slowly in the beginning, and even though she new they were false hopes, about a month ago she realized that she wasn't satisfied being Nathan's wife in name only, she wanted to be his wife in every sense of the word. There really wasn't a defining moment when Haley realized she was in love with her husband, because she had to face facts, she really didn't see a lot of him, but nevertheless, it had happened.

"Haley?" Her name being called shook her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she turned to see Brooke looking at her amusedly, seeing how far away her thoughts had taken her.

Not only had things with Nathan improved, but with the entire Scott family. It had taken a good month before Deb had warmed to her and a little longer than that for them to become closer, but Deb now made it clear that Haley was a welcome member of the Scott family.

_Flashback_

_Haley was sitting in the yard watching her son play and was surprised to find Deb had come out to join them. Haley had made sure to always be pleasant to Nathan's mother, even if the older woman was dismissive with her. Deb had seemed rather nervous and Haley knew that something was bothering her. _

"_Is everything ok Deb?" the blonde asked meekly, not wanting a an argument to ruin her lovely afternoon with Toby._

"_No Haley. It isn't" Deb took Haley's hand and patted it softly. "I want to apologise to you for my behavior since you arrived. When I found out that Nathan had gotten married and had a child, I was shocked… and a little angry that I had been deprived of watching my grandson grow up and of attending my son's wedding. It's no excuse for taking it out on you the way I have. I wanted to dislike you, but it's plain for anyone to see that you're an amazing mother and it's impossible not to want to be your friend. I really want to be your friend Haley. Do you think you can forgive me?"_

_Haley watched a tear escape her mother-in-law's eye and felt sorry for her. She had been dealt a lot of heartache in her life and she deserved better. "Of course we can be friends Deb. I hope that one day you'll even consider me your daughter."_

_Deb smiled and pulled Haley into a warm embrace. "I already do Haley. You and Brooke are both a part of this family."_

_Haley's face fell a little thinking about how different her relationship with Nathan was compared to that of Lucas and Brooke. _

"_He'll come around Haley. Nathan is a complex man who's been through a lot, but he will come around. I see the way he looks at you sometimes. Just have faith that things will get better."_

_End Flashback_

She was also pleasantly surprised by how well she and Lucas got along and the number of things they had in common. The two could spend hours discussing their favorite bands and authors. She always felt like the soft and sweet side of Lucas was the part of Nathan that he was scared to reveal, but was just lying underneath the surface.

Then there was Brooke. Haley felt like she was her guardian angel. From the beginning she had taken her under her wing and they'd been inseparable ever since. She was actually going to speak with Nathan about making Lucas and Brooke, Toby's Godparents. She had thought that honor would go to Peyton and Jake, but if seemed fitting that Toby's new family should have the honor.

"I said, it's time for the BBQ. The guys are waiting for us." Brooke shook her head at Haley and pulled her up from the rug on the grass leading them over to the picnic table the group had set up for their lunch at the park.

"Mama!" squealed Toby excitedly as she reached the table, unable to stop the grin forming on her face as it always did around her son.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with Daddy?" she said sitting down at the end of one of the benches next to Toby's high chair. Nathan was seated next to her while Brooke and Lucas shared the bench on the other side of the table.

After a few moments, Haley realized that Brooke and Lucas were staring at her with little smiles on their faces. Little did she know that the couple had started to realize that there were genuine feelings forming on both sides of the 'fake' relationship, and were just dying for the couple to admit to them.

She turned to look at Nathan to see if he knew what was up with them, but found him also watching her. He too was smiling, as well as looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, and when he still didn't answer, she placed a hand over his on top of the table, prompting him for a response. She was taken completely by surprise when he placed his other hand on hers, considering that they barely ever had any physical contact with each other on the rare occasions they did spend time together.

"That's the first time you've ever referred to me as Toby's dad." He said softly, obviously happy with her words.

Haley smiled back at him. "Well, you may not be his father biologically, but you are in every way that counts." The couple exchanged a meaningful look, forgetting about the others at the table. Haley wasn't sure if her husband even realized he was doing it, but his gentle rubbing of her wrist with his thumb was doing crazy things to her senses. She had to close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.

Nathan studied the beautiful woman before him. He had been so determined to completely shut her out of his life. The plan was to be civil, but only spend time with her when necessary, but gradually over time he found himself looking forward to the rare occasions he would allow himself to just enjoy being in her presence.

All of a sudden Haley froze as a fear washed over her. Brooke and Lucas had heard that entire conversation, but as far as she knew they thought Nathan was Toby's biological father. She panicked, wondering how on earth she and Nathan would get out of this one. She turned to the other couple trying desperately to think of a way to cover her tracks.

"Um… what I meant was… um, that um…" Haley turned frantically to Nathan for support, but found that instead of worryingly like she was, he was communicating silently with his brother. Something funny was definitely going on and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

Nathan turned towards his wife slightly. "Haley. They know the truth." Upon seeing her mouth drop open and despair and humiliation in her eyes, he knew she wasn't going to take this well. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell them. It was too hard keeping it to myself."

Haley closed her eyes trying to keep her breathing steady. She had never been so mortified in her entire life. Brooke had become a good friend, and after a while, so had Lucas. The though of them viewing her as the tramp who had gotten pregnant to Dan Scott to blackmail him into marriage, made her insides churn. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she realized that she would have to go through the humiliation of having not only Nathan, but his brother and brother's fiancé, new friends of hers, although surely not for long, thinking such despicable things of her. At that moment she truly hated her sister for the first time. She had learned to forgive Taylor, trying to understand why she did the things she did, but it was hard to be forgiving when her sister's disgraceful acts kept coming back to haunt her.

Unable to meet the eyes of the three people she could feel watching her like hawks, she awkwardly stood up, a little unsteady on her feet and mumbled an excuse about needing to get something out of the car. After getting a fair distance away from the table and ignoring Nathan's calls for her to come back, she lost her hard fought for composure and broke into a run, not stopping until she had sprinted past the car in the almost empty car park and over to another section of the park. She entered an old gazebo and sank to the floor, her back resting against the timber wall holding her head in her hands as the tears flowed.

* * *

"Shit!" Nathan cursed loudly as he watched Haley run away. Why on earth had he told her? Well, it wasn't like he had much choice, but if only he could have explained it to her in private where he wouldn't have embarrassed her so horribly. A few months ago he wouldn't have cared and claimed she brought it on herself, but now… now he cared about her. It had happened gradually, but the more time he spent with her and watched her interact with Toby and his family, the more he had softened towards her. Every morning he woke first to find her wrapped in his arms, and every morning he wanted to kiss her.

He still didn't know if Brooke was right, that there was more to the story, but at this point he didn't much care. This Haley, the woman he'd married, his wife, was not the same calculating manipulator that he had initially thought her to be. Even if he was right about her past, she had changed so much that there wasn't a single trace of the woman who'd had an affair with his father. Nathan shuddered a little, the thought of his father's hands on her, his lips on her, had his jaw clenched and his hands balled into tight fists.

"Nathan!" Brooke admonished him and indicated to his son who was obviously upset by what had happened and if his trembling lower lip was any indication, was about to start crying.

Nathan relaxed his posture a little and picked his son up from his high chair. "It's ok Tobes. Shh. Mommy's just gone for a walk. She'll be back in a minute." He was about to hand Toby over to Brooke and go after Haley, but she told him she thought it was best if she went to speak with her. He reluctantly agreed, knowing he'd already caused enough damage to their fragile relationship… _relationship? Friendship? _He hated not being able to define what they had.

Lucas watched on as his brother stared at Brooke's retreating form. He felt badly for Nathan. It was such a difficult situation he was in, knowing what he did about his wife's past actions, but obviously falling for the woman she had become. He couldn't imagine how confusing that must be. But Lucas had hope for the couple because he was absolutely sure that Haley returned his brother's feelings. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long for them to admit those feelings to each other.

"She'll be ok man. Brooke is good at this sort of thing." Lucas said, placing a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan turned around dejectedly. "I just feel like I should comfort her. I don't know why. It's not like our marriage is real or anything."

Lucas smiled at his brother, knowing Nathan was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "But you want it to be."

Nathan, who had been staring at his plate, quickly snapped his attention back to Lucas. He was about to deny it, but then realized there was no point. Obviously he hadn't been hiding his feelings as well as he though.

"Maybe. It's just so confusing, you know? I mean, I hated her when we married. I treated her so badly for a while there, convinced she was… "

"Just like Alexia?" prompted Lucas.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But now, I just see this amazing woman who loves her child so much and draws people to her with this natural warmth. I mean, how is it possible for someone to change that much? How is it possible for my feelings to change that much? I've gone from despising her to…" Nathan looked at his brother who was waiting for him to continue. "It doesn't matter anyway. I forced her to marry me by threatening to take her child away. That's pretty much gonna prevent any warm fuzzy feelings towards me is it?"

Lucas wondered how two seemingly intelligent people could be so blind. "Oh, I don't know. I think you'd be surprised."

* * *

"Brooke. I'm sorry, but could you please just leave me alone?" Haley whispered as the brunette took a seat on the floor beside her.

"No way. You're my friend Haley, and I'm not leaving you when you're like this." Her fingers soothingly stroking the blonde's hair.

Haley laughed sardonically. "You don't have to pretend anymore Brooke. The truth's come out. I'm a whore. Why don't you just run back to the others and have a good laugh. I'm sure that's what Nathan's doing."

Brooke wrapped her arms around the sobbing girls form and pulled her in for a hug. "Nobody's laughing at you. And give Nathan a little credit, he's really worried about you."

That got her attention. She looked at Brooke skeptically while wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I don't know why." Haley said honestly. Nathan had surprised her so much by how normally he had been treating her over the past few months. With everything he thought about her she would have expected him to hate her. "I don't know why any of you care." She whispered.

Brooke twisted them both around so that they were facing each other. Haley was having trouble looking her friend in the eye, but Brooke wouldn't let her look away. "We've known since the first night you arrived Haley. You remember what Nathan was like to you then, well Luke and I had a go at him after you went to bed, and I guess he felt like he needed to defend himself, so he told us the truth." Haley lowered her head in embarrassment. "But it's not the truth is it Haley?"

Haley's head jerked up. Brooke was smiling at her. Surely she couldn't know the truth… and if she did, what did it mean for her? Would she tell Nathan? The thought of losing Toby crossed her mind and she bit her lip nervously. She was brought back to reality by Brooke's hands holding hers comfortingly.

"We've been friends for three months now Haley. I consider you my best friend. So please trust me enough to tell me the truth. Please, Haley? I want to help you."

Haley knew that Brooke was sincere in her assurances that she would stand by her. And after three months of keeping her secret and living with a man who thought she was a horrible person, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm not Toby's mother."

* * *

That night as Haley got ready for bed she felt physically and emotionally exhausted. It had been such a long day. Before returning to the guys, she told Brooke the whole story of Taylor and Dan and how she took responsibility for Toby and that she lied to Nathan because she was worried about losing her son.

Brooke had urged her to speak to her husband and explain the truth to him, but she refused and made Brooke promise to keep her secret, with the brunette reluctantly agreeing.

She was embarrassed when they returned to the picnic table, but Luke simply gave her a hug and asked if she was ok. Nathan hadn't taken his eyes off her since she got back. She sat down on the bench next to him and smile tentatively letting him know she was alright. He smiled back and her heart lifted immensely. It always did that now, whenever he smiled at her. And then when she felt his hand at the small of her back, rubbing her exposed skin gently, she felt comforted… and slightly aroused. Besides, their earlier touching of hands, it was the most intimate contact they'd had since the kiss at their wedding, but surprisingly it felt so natural, like he'd been doing it for years.

She studied her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair and wondered if he would ever touch her like that again. God she hoped so. Ever since it happened, all she could think about was whether it was a simple gesture of comfort or if it held more meaning. She was driving herself crazy and knew she needed to stop.

Haley left the bathroom and looked disappointedly at the large empty bed. Every night she went to bed alone, and every morning she woke up alone. Nathan either worked late at the office or after eating dinner with the family would retire to the study to do more work. At first it suited her because she didn't want to have to worry about sharing a bed with him, or about any expectations he might have, but now it bothered her that he didn't have any. She had seriously started to questioned her appeal to the opposite sex. But then again, if she did turn he husband off, she was positive it was more to do with her 'past indiscretions' rather than her lack of sex appeal. Well, no use thinking about it.

After lying awake for half an hour, Haley heard Nathan enter the room. She quite often woke when her husband came to bed, but always feigned sleep, not wanting to make either of them awkward. After the rustling of clothes ceased, she felt the mattress dip slightly and concentrated on falling asleep.

"Haley?"

Her eyes flew open and she slowly rolled over to face her husband, whose face she could see clearly due to the moonlight coming through the window. She didn't dare speak, afraid her voice would betray her nerves.

"I'm sorry about today. Are you ok?"

The concern etched on his face caused a familiar sting in her eyes. It was the first time he'd genuinely worried about her and tried to connect, and it had her emotions scattered.

Upon seeing her eyes well up, Nathan felt a surge of warmth and protectiveness towards her. She looked so vulnerable and all he wanted to do was provide her with comfort. "Come here" he whispered as he opened up his arms to her. Haley eagerly went to him, reveling in the feeling of being cared for. It had been years since someone else had been there to look after her. She let herself sob quietly against his chest as he tenderly stroked her back. Nathan knew the moment she had fallen asleep. All the tension had eased from her body and her breath began to even out. He pulled back to look at her face, and even though she had a red nose and puffy eyes from crying, he couldn't help thinking she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Haley James-Scott." His heartfelt whisper was followed by a kiss to her temple, before he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

**_Author's Note: Thank you once again to all who reviewed the last chapter. The response has been overwhelming. I am enjoying writing this story immensely and have so much fun mapping out the characters ups and downs. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it:-)_**


	6. New Beginnings?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 6 – New Beginnings…?**

* * *

Nathan's nose twitched repeatedly, causing him to rouse from his sleep. His hand swiped at the mysterious object that was tickling his face, and as it came into contact with silky strands of hair, his eyes flew open. A smile graced his face as he watched his wife still sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his shoulder. Memories of the night before came to mind and he sighed wistfully, hope for the future building inside of him. He felt as though there had been a breakthrough between the couple last night. He had softened and offered Haley the comfort she needed, succumbing to the realisation that he had begun to care deeply for her… and was fiercely attracted to her. Haley had also lowered her guard by allowing Nathan to see her so vulnerable and comfort her so intimately. He hoped that their relationship would only grow stronger from here.

As his wife started to stir, Nathan felt nerves buzz through him. What if she regretted opening up to him and wanted to go back to the way things were, barely talking, and pretend that last night never happened? He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her recoil from him, pulling out of his embrace.

"Nathan?" the soft voice brought him back to reality. Haley was looking at him curiously and he realised that his thoughts had made him zone out for a moment. But as he watched her mouth turn up into a shy, but totally sexy smile, Nathan realised he had been worried for nothing.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

When she first woke up in Nathan's arms and remembered how he had comforted her the night before, Haley worried that he would regret his actions, but his soft smile reassured her.

"Never better". And it was true. Haley couldn't remember ever feeling this hopeful and full of anticipation of what the day could bring. "Thank you Nathan." Both of them knew how meaningful her gratitude was.

Nathan would never know what quite possessed him in that moment, but before he could even second guess his actions, he lowered his head taking her lips in a soft, tender kiss. When Haley didn't respond at first, he thought he had overstepped his bounds, but within moments she kissed him back, cupping his face with her palm.

Haley's skin burned with need, a sensation completely foreign to her. It was definitely something she'd never experienced before. She had never been able to understand when people talked about getting caught up in the moment and losing their senses… and themselves in someone else, but she was pretty sure it was exactly what she was feeling now. It was like nothing else in the world mattered but her and Nathan, and this kiss.

Nathan too had completely lost himself in their kiss. He'd been with plenty of women in his lifetime, and done a hell of a lot more than just kiss them, but he couldn't think of a time when he'd felt more connected to another human being. It felt more intimate than any sexual act he'd ever taken part in, even with his fiancé who he been convinced he had loved.

When the need for air became too much, Nathan pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, watching as she struggled to regain her composure. When she eventually opened her eyes, their gazes locked intensely, both trying to comprehend the feelings that had been evoked from that one kiss.

After a few moments, Toby's cry jolted them back into reality, and Haley pulled away smiling shyly before making her way into the nursery. Nathan fell back against his pillows, a smile emerging on his face. He felt like a schoolboy who had just kissed his first crush. He could get used to waking up like this every morning. When Haley entered the room with Toby in her arms, Nathan's heart flipped. This was his wife and his child. His family. They may be an unconventional family unit brought together under unusual circumstances, but he didn't care. He realised at that moment that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Daddy"

Nathan froze. He couldn't believe that Toby had just called him 'daddy'. Instantly he turned his gaze up to Haley, worried she might be a little freaked out by it, but instead he saw her beaming at him happily.

"That's right Toby. Go play with Daddy, while Mommy gets dressed" she said leaning over Nathan to place her son on the other side of the bed. As she started to turn, she felt Nathan's arm wrapa round her waist pulling her back until she was lying on his chest.

"Not so fast. We want you to stay and play with us, don't we Tobes?" Turning on his famous Scott charm, Nathan watched as Haley's resolve faded and she laughed, pulling Toby on top of her so they were both squashing Nathan. Toby who wasn't used to his parents being so playful with each other watched in awe, but when they both laughed together, Toby started to giggle, not wanting to be left out.

Later on that day, Haley had gone from feeling on top of the world to slightly depressed. Nathan was leaving on a business trip and she knew that both she and Toby would miss him terribly, especially after the wonderful day they had all spent together as a family.

"Toby's going to miss you, aren't you bud?" Haley held on to her son tightly as he tried to escape her arms reaching for Nathan. He was a bright little boy and knew from his father's suitcase that he wasn't just leaving for the office.

Nathan could see that Haley was letting him know that she would miss him too, because he knew that he wouldn't stop thinking about them while he was away. It felt wrong to be going away when things had just started going so well for him and Haley. They hadn't talked about the new developments in their relationship, both feeling that it might upset the harmony that had come to them, but Nathan felt that it really was a new beginning for something wonderful.

"It's only a week, and I'm sure Brooke will keep you busy getting ready for the engagement party." Nathan smiled as Haley rolled her eyes thinking about how Brooke's life, and by extension Haley's, had been taken over by plans for her and Lucas' engagement party in two days time. God help them when it was time to plan the actual wedding! "I'm getting an evening flight back, so make yourself beautiful for the party and I'll meet you in our room so we can go downstairs together, ok?"

"Ok" Haley beamed at the thought of attending their first public gathering as husband and wife. Nathan leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before kissing Toby's forehead and ruffling his hear affectionately.

* * *

Haley looked in the mirror and smiled appreciatively. She finally had a chance to wear the gown that Brooke had purchased for her on her first day in Tree Hill, and it was definitely worth the wait. The jade green gown had a corseted bodice and a floor length skirt that shimmered different shades of green with each movement. She had to admit that she looked stunning with soft, natural makeup and her long blonde hair flowing down her back in a cascade of soft waves. The past week had gone by so slowly that she wondered if time was playing tricks on her. However, today had flown by in a flash with preparations for looking her best for the party tonight. If she was honest with herself, Haley knew she was putting in all this effort for Nathan and that it had nothing to do with the party at all.

She had helped Brooke out with last minute arrangements then made sure to spend some extra time with Toby because he was being left with a babysitter while she attended she party that evening. Before getting herself ready, she had received a call from Peyton inviting her to visit them in New York. At first she had said it was just because they missed her and Toby, but eventually Peyton revealed that she had just found out she was pregnant and she and Jake wanted to celebrate with their good friend. Haley had been torn, but decided that she would wait to discuss it with Nathan before making plans. She couldn't bear the thought of spending even more time apart from him, and she knew Toby missed him immensely.

Haley glanced at Nathan's alarm clock and wondered where he was. His flight was supposed to land at 6pm meaning he should have been home an hour after arrival, leaving plenty of time to get ready for the party at 8pm. The party had started half an hour ago and she was starting to worry so she decided to make her way down to the study to check his flight information in case she got the time wrong, and if necessary contact the airline for more information.

The airline confirmed that Nathan was on the flight and that it arrived on time which meant he had gone somewhere before coming home or something had happened. After a couple more phone calls to Nathan's assistant and other colleagues, Haley still had no idea where he could be. Half an hour had gone by since she entered the study so Haley headed to the party to find Deb. She didn't want to worry Brooke or Lucas on their big night, but she needed to speak to someone about what she should do. Images of Nathan being sick or injured somewhere played through her mind as she tried not to panic.

Relief washed over her as she entered the ballroom to see Nathan looking amazing in an expensive black suit. Relief soon turned to annoyance however, when she saw him dancing away happily… with a gorgeous redhead. Here she was worried sick about him and he was getting cosy with another woman. Not only had he not called her to say he would be late, but he didn't even seem to notice she wasn't there.

Nathan felt a shiver of awareness run through him. Haley was there… somewhere. He had been late because his cab had broken down on the side of the highway, and when he finally arrived Haley had already left their room, however he'd been unable to find her. Initially he'd been worried, but Lucas told him he was just being paranoid and that she would be around somewhere among the hundreds of guests. Now he knew she hadn't been present because the feeling he'd just experienced told all of his senses that she'd just entered the room. How was it possible for him to know that without even seeing her?

He stopped dancing, causing Rachel, his old friend and current dance partner to frown curiously. With one quick sweep of the room he found her… and she was exquisite. Nathan was quite sure that his jaw had dropped on the floor and he was drooling, because the woman who had his attention… his wife, Haley, was a vision. She wore a beautiful green evening gown, which although simple, showed off every delectable curve of her stunning body, and matched with her natural hair and makeup perfected a look of classic screen siren beauty. She appeared flustered or upset upon first inspection, but he noticed a blush creep up her cheeks at his obvious appraisal. He knew he had missed her while he was away, but until he laid eyes on her again he hadn't realised how much.

Nathan quickly excused himself and made his way over to his expectant wife. She was back to looking slightly annoyed and he realised she must be upset that he had stood her up. "I'm so sorry about tonight Haley. My cab broke down and my cell was dead and…"

Haley placed a finger to his lips silencing any further explanation. "No. You're ok and that's all that matters."

Nathan grinned at her honest, open remark. "You look amazing. I can't describe how beautiful you are Haley." He smirked slightly when her blush returned, loving that he could have such an affect on her. Words can be meaningless, but no one can fake that kind of physical response. He relished the knowledge that she was undeniably attracted to him.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Haley smiled gratefully at the request and followed her husband onto the dance floor as a slow, romantic tune began. Nathan placed both arms around her waist, pulling her as close as was decently possible. Following his lead, Haley snaked her arms around his neck and laid her head against his broad chest. This was their first dance, but it felt as natural to them both as if they'd done it a million times before. The world faded away and only they existed to each other. Neither noticed the hushed whispers or adoring glances they received from the other guests, who up until tonight had questioned the validity of Nathan's whirlwind marriage to the mystery woman who bore his child. But now, after watching the coupe dance, most of them had no doubts that they truly were happy and in love.

Unfortunately there would always be people who took offence to others' happiness and felt the need to drag them down. As they say… misery loves company, so a little later in the evening as Haley mingled amongst the guests while Nathan caught up with some business associates of his father's, she was unfortunate enough to overhear a nasty conversation centred around her and her marriage.

"It's such a shame. He was always the most eligible bachelor, and to be stuck married to some floozie who probably got knocked up on purpose… shows how one mistake can ruin your life." Haley kept very still behind a corner near the bar. A group of beautiful young women were gathered at one end of the bar, oblivious to the fact that the person at the centre of their conversation was within earshot.

"I know. I'll give her credit for the dress, but seriously… she's nothing to get excited about. Nathan could do so much better than her, but I guess the baby trap is a tried and true method of catching even the most flighty of men." One woman commented

Another decided to add incredulously "Why he didn't just pay her off or sue for custody, I'll never know, but he really didn't have to resort to marrying the little tramp."

"When I heard the news I almost cried. I was so sure that I would get my chance to have a fling with the notorious 'hot shot Scott', but now that dreams over!"

Another woman laughed mockingly. "I doubt it. She may be a good screw… I mean that would explain him being willing to marry her, but she'll never be enough for him. I give it three more months… and then you should move in for the kill. Have an affair. I'm positive he'll be up for it."

Haley had trouble fighting back the tears as she moved away from the group of horrible women who had dashed all of her hopes. She was crushed by the idea that Nathan had such a reputation and mortified to hear people talk about her that way. She took a quick glance around and saw no sign of Nathan, so she went through the patio exit for a stroll in the gardens to calm herself down.

As she neared the fountain which was in the middle of the gardens, Haley heard soft laughter and turned to see a couple walking to the edge of the landscaped area. It was dark and she couldn't quite see them clearly, but when the man spoke, she had no doubt that it was Nathan. Who was that woman with him and why were they alone so far away from the party? Curiosity got the better of her and she moved closer, staying out of sight.

"So, Nate. No more bullshit PR type answers. What's the real deal with you and Haley?" she asked evenly

Nathan sighed. "I already told you Rach. We're married and have a child together, what more do you want?"

"Everyone in there may think you're the perfect couple after your fine dancing display, but both you and I know that she isn't your type. It's obvious this isn't a 'love' thing, so just admit the truth." When Nathan still didn't respond she continued. "How about I lay out what would be my version of events. Pretty girl grabs your attention on a business trip. You flirt, take her to your hotel room and bang her brains out in true Scott style. Unfortunately unbeknownst to either of you, the condom breaks. She finds out she's pregnant and doesn't know how to contact you… or isn't even sure if you're the father… you should get a DNA test by the way… you somehow find out about your supposed child, hence the shotgun wedding. How am I doing so far?"

Nathan had an angry glint in his eye. " It was nothing like that, ok? I'm not going to get into this with you right now."

Nathan scoffed. "Fine Nate. But answer this. Did you love her when you proposed? Did you even propose for any other reason than your son? Will you stay together for any other reason?" Rachel asked challengingly

Haley held her breath, realising so much hung on Nathan's answer. She would soon know if they had a future together.

Nathan hated that Rachel was demeaning his relationship with Haley, but it was hard to respond, knowing that he didn't love Haley when they married and he wouldn't have had anything to do with her it if weren't for Toby. Rachel had been a good friend since childhood and he hated lying to her. He rubbed his face with his hand irritably. "Look. You're right. It's all about Toby." Nathan sighed deeply taking a seat on the bench next to Rachel.

Haley barely held in a strangled cry. Hearing enough and not wanting to subject herself to any more hurt that evening, she turned and ran silently back to the house.

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I have responded personally to those who I could, but for all you anonymous reviewers… thanks. I appreciate the support! _**

**_I admit that I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I wrote and rewrote it a couple of times, but decided to post as it is because you have all been waiting so patiently. I hope you enjoy it and I will try to update again in a few days. :-)_**


	7. A Little Time & Space

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 7 – A Little Time & Space**

* * *

Haley was on autopilot, not knowing how she reached the ballroom from the gardens. There were people everywhere, and it was like wading through quicksand trying to get through the crowd of guests and upstairs to her room.

"Haley" The blond ignored the person calling her name, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to find Brooke looking extremely concerned, something she was hoping to avoid, not wanting to ruin her friend's special night.

"Haley. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing"

Before Haley could respond she noticed that she and Brooke were standing right near the bar, and unfortunately for her, the same group of women from earlier were watching them intently. She noticed that a few of them were smirking, and she hated that their earlier comments had been correct. Nathan didn't love her at all.

She couldn't make out what the women were saying, but they were still staring at her and started laughing. They were mid conversation when the band finished their last song to announce an intermission. Unfortunately, the sudden silence meant that part of the nasty conversation was heard by all in the vicinity.

"I told you. Looks like the honeymoon's already over". The woman didn't even have the decency to look guilty or embarrassed by being caught out making such an awful comment.

Haley just stared at them blankly. Nathan had just broken her heart and nothing those bitches said could make her feel any worse. Brooke, however, was furious. She turned to face her so called friends and glared at them warningly, challenging them to attempt to say another disparaging word about Nathan and Haley. The brunette assumed that similar comments from other guests were the cause of her friend's distress, and Haley, not wanting to relieve the horrible scene from outside, decided not to say otherwise.

"Don't listen to them Haley. They don't know anything about your marriage. They're just jealous that he wants you and not them." The comment was like a knife to her already broken heart. Nathan didn't want her. And he probably never would.

"I don't want to ruin your party Brooke, so I'm just going to go to bed. Please forget about this and have a good time. You and Lucas deserve it." Without giving Brooke a chance to object, Haley pushed her way through a sea of guests headed for her room.

* * *

"_Look. You're right. It's all about Toby." Nathan sighed deeply taking a seat on the bench next to Rachel._

After Nathan's blatant lie and denial of his feelings for Haley, he and Rachel were both silent for a moment. He was waiting for her to gloat about being right, but she didn't. Instead she sat silently, not taking any pleasure at all in the thought that her friend was stuck in a loveless marriage.

Nathan felt a surge of guilt that he had said something so demeaning about his relationship with Haley just to get Rachel to stop badgering him. It's not like Haley would ever know, but he felt as though he was betraying her by not being honest about his growing feelings.

"Wait. That was a lie." He exclaimed, his conscience niggling away at him. "The truth is that in the beginning it _was_ all about Toby. That's how this all started, but it's not like that anymore. There's something there between me and Haley now, you know?"

"Ok."

"Just ok? That's all you're going to say? I've known you basically my whole life and you always have something more to say." Nathan knew Rachel was holding back.

The redhead turned to face her friend. She was glad that Nathan wasn't miserable in his marriage to Haley, but she wanted what was best for him and that meant making sure he wasn't confusing real feelings with settling for Haley because she was there.

"I care about you Nathan. We've been friends forever, so please just hear me out and don't get upset with what I'm about to say." He nodded indicating for her to continue. "I just want you to make sure that your feelings are real. I mean, you've married the girl, and you're bringing up a child together, which normally indicates a lifetime commitment. So just be certain that you are actually falling for her rather than hoping there is really something more between you."

Nathan was silent as he absorbed her words. He knew Rachel's heart was in the right place and he was lucky to have a friend that was willing to risk upsetting him if it meant it was in his best interests. But the more he thought about her comments, the more he knew his feelings were real. What he felt for Haley was different to anything he'd ever experienced before. With Alexia it had been madly passionate – on his end, anyway – and he got caught up in her beauty and sensuality. He realised now that even though he cared about his ex-fiancé, he was allowing his incredible lust to convince him he was in love.

"I know what you're saying Rach. And I thank you for being a good friend and making sure that I know what I'm doing, but I know this is real. At the beginning, things were pretty bad for me and Haley. I didn't like her very much at all to be honest, but I have realised over the last few months that she is very different to how I first perceived her to be. She's kind, gentle, caring, and a wonderful mother. Everyone she meets likes her instantly because she's so warm and open. Plus she's beautiful… and sexy as hell." He added with a grin. "I've always thought she was attractive, but it's her personality and her loving nature that's made me fall in love with her."

Rachel pulled Nathan into a quick hug. "I was wrong. You really are falling for her." She whispered in his ear.

"I've already fallen." He said with a genuine smile.

* * *

Deb had witness the whole incident with Brooke and Haley, and felt sorrow for how her daughter-in-law must be feeling. She had come to really care for Haley and discovered that she thought she was perfect for her son. It may have been an unlikely beginning, but she could see a definite future between the couple.

She approached Brooke and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me go after her. You try and have some fun. It's your party remember."

The brunette nodded, knowing that she most certainly was not going to be having fun, she would be kicking some major ass! She just wasn't completely sure whose yet because Brooke was almost certain that there was more to Haley's apparent distress… and it almost certainly had everything to do with Nathan Scott.

As Deb entered Nathan and Haley's room, she found the blond packing a suitcase. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best she made her presence known.

"Going somewhere?"

Haley almost let out a startled yelp. She had just excused the babysitter and wasn't expecting anyone pop into the bedroom.

"I'm going back to New York for a while to visit friends." She was expecting Deb to be angry with her, but instead the older woman stayed silent, watching her fold items of clothing. Feeling a little uncomfortable she offered more of an explanation. "My friends Peyton and Jake just found out that their expecting a baby and asked us to visit them and help celebrate. They haven't seen us since we left."

"Us?" Deb asked evenly

Haley gulped, dreading an argument about her taking Toby away from Tree Hill. "Me and Toby. We've really missed them. I know you will probably object to me taking Toby, but I won't leave him here. I couldn't bear the thought of being without him."

Deb surprised Haley by smiling and moving in to hug her. "I'm not going to argue or tell you not to go. But I am worried about you, so how about you tell me what happened tonight?"

Haley sighed and told her the entire story including the horrible things she overhead by the bar and then the more painful memory of Nathan's confession. She tried not to cry, but it was impossible as Deb behaved so motherly, and urged her to let her pain out.

"Why don't you wait until you speak with Nathan? It would do you two good to sit down and talk openly about how you feel." The suggestion was immediate rejected with Haley informing her mother-in-law that she thought it was best if she had some time away from him to sort out her own feelings before she talked with Nathan. Deb thought about it and tended to agree with her.

"If you feel you need some time away, then you should take it. I'll handle Nathan." Deb said reassuring.

Neither saw a certain Mr Scott standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"

* * *

All conversation amongst the group of women who had been gossiping about Haley all evening stopped as soon as they noticed Brooke storming towards them.

"Who the hell do you think you are!!?" Brooke yelled, not caring that all the other guests turned to stare.

The ringleader of the group, Celia Davenport, covered her nerves by offering a fake smile "Brooke? What's wrong?"

The brunette turned her most icy stare on the woman. "I should have cut ties with you nasty, stuck-up bitches years ago. Haley is my friend and I will not have anybody talking such utter bullshit about her and Nathan. Just because you're all jealous that you couldn't snag him for yourselves, and you're empty lives have left you bitter and twisted, doesn't give you the right to drag down anyone else who is remotely happy! I want you all to get out of here, NOW!"

By this time the whole room was watching the scene unfold. The band had stopped playing and most of the guests were collecting their bags and coats, getting ready to leave, wanting to avoid the carnage at all costs.

Most of the group kept quiet and had the decency to look mollified by Brooke's chastising, but Celia simply grabbed her coat and said coolly. "I'll speak to you once you've calmed down."

"Don't count on it. And you can all forget about invitations to the wedding! I don't want to have to see any of you again." Sighing deeply as the women exited the ballroom, Brooke realised that all of the guests had gone. She didn't really care about reputation or social standing, but she did hope that none of this reflected to badly on Deb, who had enough trouble dealing with gossip about her late husband's extra-marital affairs.

She felt two strong warms wrap around her waist from behind, and immediately knowing it was Lucas, she leant back into his embrace. He could always make her feel better just by being there.

"Babe. What was that?" he asked softly

She turned in his arms. "Some people upset Haley with totally unforgivable comments, so I kinda screamed at them in front of everybody… and they all left." She said feeling guilty for ruining the party which was for Lucas as much as it was for her.

He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. "You're a good friend Brooke Davis… soon to be Scott" She kissed him back before he pulled away looking serious all of a sudden.

"I've just been with Haley and Mom. Haley and Toby just left for New York."

Brooke's astonished gaze would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so serious. "What do you mean she went to New York? Is she coming back?"

Lucas explained how Peyton had contacted her today asking Haley and Toby to visit. Deb had told him about the encounter with the bitchy women and hinted that Nathan had done something to upset her. So Haley had decided she needed some space from her husband. Lucas organised flights and had a cab take them to the airport immediately. They were already on their way now.

"I knew Nathan had something to do with this!" Brooke screeched, looking like she was ready to breathe fire. Lucas winced, then noticed his brother and Rachel had just entered the ballroom and were looking around in astonishment at it emptiness. "Speak of the Devil."

Brooke spun around and marched off towards Nathan who was looking a little scared by her behaviour. "What's going on Brooke? What happened to the party?"

She shoved a finger at his chest and demanded through gritted teeth. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Nathan looked affronted and pushed her hand away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haley, you idiot! When are you going to get over yourself and see that Haley is perfect for you. That she's more than you deserve… and now you may never know how good it could have been between the two of you."

Alarm bells went off in Nathan's head as he began to panic over what had happened to his wife. "What's wrong with Haley? Where is she?"

Brooke started yelling at him again which was getting them nowhere, so Lucas pulled her back and explained what had happened to Haley during the course of the evening and how she and Toby were now on their way to the airport.

Nathan was beside himself with worry… as well as being furious with his brother and mother for letting her leave. "What the fuck is wrong with you Lucas? You should have come to find me instead of calling a fucking cab for her. How could you let her and Toby leave when she's so upset?" Nathan was finding it difficult to restrain himself from punching something.

"Look. I was doing what's best for her. She's coming back, ok? Haley just needs some space from you right now." Lucas tried to calm his brother.

"Like hell she does. She's my wife and we should be talking about whatever is bothering her. You had no right to send my wife and child off to another fucking state, man."

Deb who had heard the fighting, separated her sons before it could go any further. "Stop it, both of you." She turned her attention to Nathan, hoping to God, Haley had been wrong about what she heard. "Haley is extremely upset at the moment and I think it is best that she has some time to think. You really hurt her tonight Nathan…"

Nathan had had enough and interrupted his mother. "I don't know what you are all on about. How did I hurt her? I didn't do anything."

Rachel had been following the conversation and had figured out what must have happened. After hearing that Haley had come inside from the gardens upset, it wasn't hard to work out that she'd overheard Nathan saying they were only together because of Toby. She told Nathan her theory on what Haley must have heard and watched as his face went from anger to horror.

"Shit!" he growled as he picked up the closest glass and hurled it at the wall, watching it smash to pieces.

* * *

Later that evening, after everything had calmed down, Lucas and Brooke lay in bed reflecting on the evening's events.

"I'm sorry your party didn't turn out like we planned." Lucas stroked his fiancé's hair as she lay cuddled up to his chest.

"Thanks Luke, but I don't care about the party. I'm more worried about Haley. She doesn't deserve this. Any of it… and Nathan doesn't deserve her!" she bit out, still angry with him for not telling her how he feels and for being stupid enough to lie about his feelings and let her overhear it.

Lucas sighed. "I know you're angry with him babe, but he didn't mean to hurt her. And I can understand why he hasn't been honest with his feelings especially after what happened with Alexia… and then there's Haley's colourful background."

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She hated anyone thinking so badly of Haley, when she had never had an affair with Dan or tried to trap him. She was the sweetest person Brooke had ever met and after taking on Toby, she deserved to be congratulated, not despised for sins she didn't commit.

"Luke. There's something I need to tell you. I promised Haley that I would keep it a secret, but I can't stand you thinking badly of her." She paused, not sure how to go about it.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, pulling back so that he could read her face.

"Haley isn't Toby's mother. She's his aunt."

"What?" Lucas was stunned and didn't understand how this could true.

"Haley's sister was the one who had the affair with Dan and got herself pregnant. After Dan refused to marry her, the sister was too far along to have an abortion. Two days after Toby was born, she disappeared and left Haley a note saying to take care of things with Toby, but Haley couldn't tolerate the option of putting him up for adoption, so she decided to look after him herself. And ever since then, she's considered Toby her son."

Lucas was silent for a moment absorbing the information. "Wow. It just seems so unbelievable."

Brooke shook her head vigorously. "No it isn't. Think about the Haley we know. Which scenario seems more likely? We knew from start that Nathan's information about her didn't sound right.

Lucas nodded in agreement, thankful that he knew the truth. He had come to love Haley like a sister and knowing that she hadn't been such a horrible person in the past was a relief. "Nathan still doesn't know does he?"

"No. She won't tell him. She's worried that once he realises she isn't Toby's mother, Nathan will see he has a better case to win custody of him. She doesn't have faith that Nathan cares about her enough to want her to stick around even if she isn't Toby's mother. And after tonight, I worry that it's going to be too late to convince her otherwise.

* * *

After discovering she had gone, Nathan was determined to jump on the next available flight and convince her to come back to him, but Deb had eventually persuaded him that it wasn't a good idea. She had told him that Haley cared deeply for him… but she needed to work through her feelings before she could discuss them with her husband.

Nathan lay awake all night, unable to get a wink of sleep as he worried about his wife. He had been such a fool when it came to their relationship. If only he hadn't uttered such a stupid lie tonight… if only he had told her how much he had grown to care for her. How much he now loved her.

He felt so useless, knowing that finding Haley and Toby was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he had been stupid enough to let them to slip away from him.

**_Author's Note: This chapter was pretty draining so I hope it conveys all of their emotions accurately. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. It was an amazing response. :-)_**


	8. New York, New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 8 – New York, New York**

* * *

Haley laughed as she watched Jenny chasing Toby around the yard. It had been months since the children had seen each other, but they had returned to being the best of friends as soon they set eyes on each other.

"Jenny!" Jake called for his daughter who was supposed to be inside doing her chores.

The little girl stopped chasing Toby and ran to her dad, jumping into his arms and squealing excitedly as he twirled her around. The sight reminded Haley of her husband, and how good he is with their son. It had been four days since she'd left Tree Hill and even though he had broken her heart, she missed him like crazy and felt as though she would give anything to hear his voice or feel his touch. But it was _her_ decision to leave their home to have space from him, so she shouldn't complain that he'd respected her wishes and not contacted her… not even once. Inwardly, she had hoped that he would call her or even follow her to New York, but she knew that wouldn't happen because quite simply, he didn't love her.

"Mama! Look me" demanded Toby who had been trying to get his mother's attention. She shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to find Toby running around in a tight circle trying to make himself dizzy and fall down. It was a game that he and Nathan would play to see who could go the longest without falling down. Of course Nathan would always let his son win.

She laughed as the toddler started to stumble around before landing unceremoniously on his diaper padded bottom, giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. He stood up quickly but had trouble regaining his balance and soon fell forward, not having time to put out his arms to break the fall. Haley watched helplessly as his head hit the ground, unable to reach him in time. Like all parents when their children are hurt, panic rose in her chest as she knelt beside her now screaming child. She lifted him into her arms and assessed the damage, which thankfully appeared to be minimal. Toby's cries were more due to shock than any real pain.

"It's ok baby. You're all right. It was just a little fall." She soothed him as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Is he ok?"

Haley froze. She would know that voice anywhere, and she certainly didn't expect to hear it in Peyton and Jake's backyard. Nathan strode over to her quickly, lifting Toby from her arms, looking very concerned for his son's welfare.

"What happened?" He prompted his wife as she still stood unmoving, frozen in shock.

Haley came out of her daze quickly. "Um, he fell over. He was playing that game you taught him and after he got up, he lost his balance and hit his head on the lawn."

Nathan sighed with relief as he noted that his son had settled down a little. Toby pulled away and realised that the person holding him was his father who he hadn't seen for days and quickly wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck tightly. "Daddy. Me falled over." The boy said still sobbing slightly.

Haley realised that they had an audience, with Peyton and Jake standing on the veranda watching them. They couple had heard so much about Nathan Scott and were studying him and his interaction with Haley and Toby quite curiously. Jake had answered the door and let Nathan into their home just before Toby's screams started and Nathan bolted out the back to find his son.

"Shh.. Tobes. You're fine now." Nathan said stroking the boy's hair softly. He noticed Haley staring at him blankly and was just glad that she hadn't ordered him to leave yet.

"Why don't you spend some time with Toby. I've got a few things to do before dinner. Will you be staying?" she asked evenly, not showing a single sign of the turbulent emotions building inside of her.

Nathan was glad that she was giving him an option to stay for a few hours, but he couldn't help wishing that she would show him any sort of sign as to what she was feeling about his unexpected arrival. He decided it was best to let her have time to get used to his sudden appearance and use the chance to spend some much needed quality time with Toby who he had missed terribly over the past few days.

* * *

Deb smiled as she watched Lucas playfully tickling his fiancé. He and Brooke had such a warm, open and loving relationship that began when they were in high school. When the unlikely couple had started dating, Deb had been wary of the loud, outspoken cheerleader, not convinced she could make her son happy. To be honest, she had also found her late husband's attention to the beautiful teenage girl a little disconcerting, but Brooke had managed to make her disinterest in Dan Scott very clear with the utmost decorum.

She thought back on all the times her husband had betrayed her and made a fool of her. The number of times her marriage had been the centre of town gossip. Dan Scott had been a womaniser of worst kind, preying on young, naïve women… girls, who he knew would buy into his charm and wealth. Everyone had wondered why she put up with such treatment, but she knew that it was a choice of either leaving her husband… and facing the wolves. Or staying with her husband and being the source of gossip for said wolves.

Nathan and Lucas became her life and Deb spent her time protecting them from their father making sure that his influence didn't rub off on them… and she believed they had grown to be wonderful men… who had found themselves wonderful women.

It had been clear to Deb that Lucas would marry Brooke from the time they were eighteen. They were the perfect couple who wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together.

Unfortunately, Nathan hadn't had it so easy. He would always flit from girl to girl in high school and college, never showing an interest in settling down. Then when he finally found a woman he wanted to share his life with… she had betrayed him. It had been so difficult for Deb to keep her mouth shut about how little she liked Alexia. From the beginning she could see that the girl didn't love her son, but she had also picked up on the strange tension between Alexia and Dan. At the time she would never have guessed that they were having an affair, but she did know something wasn't right. When the truth came out, Nathan had been devastated, although she had a feeling it was more to do with pride than a broken heart. Nathan had convinced himself he was in love with Alexia, but Deb was positive it was more to do with lust.

Then along came Haley James. That first day when she met Haley, Deb had thought she had entered a nightmare. There was no doubting that Haley was related to a certain Miss Taylor James.

It only took a few seconds for Deb to put the pieces together. She had already found it impossible to believe Nathan's story that he had gotten a girl from New York pregnant at the same time he was still with his fiancé. It wasn't in his loyal nature to cheat. So when she realised just who Haley was, and saw the Scott family resemblance in the child, Deb knew in her heart that Toby wasn't Nathan's… which left her with one other option. Toby was Dan's lovechild. The lovechild she had learned of when Taylor was still pregnant. The lovechild no one even knew she was aware of!

At that point it wasn't a personal dislike of Haley that caused her to be so cold, she was simply suspicious of her new daughter-in-law. How could she not suspect a hidden agenda when Haley was related to such a heartless, conniving wench as Taylor James!

But before long, Deb found that Haley began to break down her walls. It was plain to see that girl was nothing like Taylor, and that she loved Toby very much. She just hoped when Nathan found out the truth that Haley wasn't Toby's mother, he would have enough sense to move past the lie and not give up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Her thoughts and prayers went out to them then, both Haley and Nathan. She just hoped that Nathan could convince his wife just how much he loved her.

* * *

Haley had skilfully managed to avoid Nathan for the rest of the afternoon, leaving him with Toby, Jake and Jenny who all ended up going to the park while she and Peyton prepared dinner.

"So. What's going on in that head of yours James… or James-Scott?" Peyton inquired, noticing that her friend had remained unusually quiet.

Haley had been wondering that herself for the past few hours. She didn't really know how she felt about Nathan's arrival. She had been wanting to see him so badly and part of her was grateful that he had show up, but she would always know that he was following his son, not her.

"After getting over the initial shock, I guess I'm glad that he came. Toby's really missed him a lot." Seeing Peyton's pointed look, she realised there was no point holding anything back. "Ok. So I missed him too. But it doesn't change anything, I have made a colossal mistake and been stupid enough to fall for a guy who only married me because of my son. I don't know if I can spend the rest of my life pretending that everything is ok."

Peyton could see that Haley was heartbroken and barely holding herself together. They had talked about her relationship with Nathan in depth since she arrived, and it was easy to see her feelings for him ran deep. Peyton wanted to ring his neck for hurting her best friend.

"I know you think that you will lose Toby if you don't play along with Nathan, but I really think you should look further into your other options. It's not worth it if you're going to be miserable for the rest of your life. I guess you have to ask yourself if you love Nathan enough to stay married to him even if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Haley realised that Peyton's question was spot on. She just wasn't sure about her answer.

Nathan was standing alone near the kitchen door. Jake had taken the kids upstairs when they got back from the park, so that he could have some time alone with Haley to discuss their issues. He had found Jake to be a great guy who obviously cared about Haley and Toby a lot. He was really glad that Jake and Peyton had been there for them when they had nobody else.

His emotions were at war with each other as he heard the conversation in the kitchen. Part of him was deliriously happy that he now knew Haley loved him, but the other part was wondering if she loved him enough to forgive him for his stupid mistake at the party and also deal with the gossip that would always continue to plague their lives in Tree Hill.

"Hi. Um, Peyton, Jake said he needs you upstairs." Nathan interrupted the girl's conversation and noticed that Haley looked extremely uncomfortable around him. He needed to explain his feelings and get her to open up to him again.

"Can we talk?" he asked tentatively after Peyton had left the room.

Haley nodded and took him into the lounge room where they sat on the sofa in silence for a few moments before Haley nervously broke it. "Look. I know I shouldn't have just taken Toby without speaking to you, but I needed to make this trip and I couldn't just leave him at home. I'm sorry. I know you must have been worried about him and missed him."

She had kept her eyes averted from his, not wanting him to see how strongly she really felt about him. That would be far too humiliating, especially after what she'd overhead the other night. Nathan tipped her head up with his finger under her chin.

"Yeah. I missed the little guy like crazy. I was going insane worrying about him. Kinda the same way I felt about you being gone." Haley looked startled and wary of his confession and was about to question him when he lowered his head and captured her lips in a tender, longing kiss. He pulled her closer so that she was practically sitting on his lap.

Haley was caught up in the moment, loving the fact that the man she loved was holding her tight, however, she soon remembered the reason she'd come to New York in the first place and broke the kiss, shifting back to her side of the couch.

"You don't have to pretend anymore Nathan. We both knew what the deal was going into this marriage and nothing's changed. We can act like more of a couple in front of everyone else if you want, but I don't want to pretend in private." Her voice barely more than a whisper as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Haley" he said softly taking her hand and moving closer to her again. "I know what you heard at the party, but it was wrong. I lied to Rachel about my feelings for you because I just wanted her to stop hassling me about us. Our relationship is private and I was sick of it being open for debate. It was a mistake… and not long after the lie slipped out, I admitted the truth to her. I just wish you would have stuck around to hear it."

Her heart was aflutter with hope and longing, but her brain was telling her that she needed to keep her guard up and protect herself. She responded bitterly "And what would the _truth_ be Nathan? I don't think you even know how to separate the truth from the lies anymore."

Nathan knew he deserved her bluntness and was determined to prove himself. To do so he would have to be completely open and honest with her. It would be the first time he really put himself out there to someone else since Alexia, and even though it scared him, he loved his wife more than he feared her rejection.

"I love you." He smiled at her stunned expression. "It's no secret between us that the only reason we got married was because of Toby, but everything has changed now. You're not the woman I thought you were when I first met you. You are this incredible woman who has an amazing capacity to love and care for others. I love that you are a walking contradiction at times. You can be shy and reserved one moment and then confident and putting me in my place the next." He chuckled remembering how gorgeous she looks when she loses her tempter with him. "I love that you light up a room with your warmth and beauty. And the way you are with Toby… I've never met a better mother, Haley." She couldn't help but smile at the sincere words pouring from her husband. "I love that you are fair and honest in everything that you do… and I know I don't deserve you, but I want to. I want to be the kind of man who deserves your love.

Knowing how much betrayal Nathan had suffered in the past, Haley felt sick with guilt thinking that she had been lying to him all along… and he thought she was perfect? He thought he didn't deserve her? Well he was wrong… she didn't deserve him. There were so many thoughts swimming in her head, she was sure it might explode.

Nathan cupped her face with his hands bringing her back to earth. He had tried to gauge her reaction, but there were so many emotions flickering in her beautiful hazel eyes that he just didn't know what she though of his heartfelt declaration of love.

Haley could see the vulnerability in her husband's eyes and hated the thought of hurting him after he'd been so brave to open his heart to her, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. It was soft and gentle and filled with promise. Relief washed over him and he quickly deepened the kiss wanting to show her exactly how much she meant to him and how much he wanted her. After a few minutes, they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"You don't know what it means to me that you came here Nathan." Haley said quietly.

Nathan's brows furrowed with concern. "I feel a 'but' coming on." He deadpanned.

Haley signed. She really wanted to trust Nathan, but she didn't want to make any major life decisions today when her emotions were all over the place. She needed time to think about things rationally and not let her love for him blind her. "I need some more time. My life was turned upside down when I left New York, and being here with Peyton and Jake has given me some time to reflect on my feelings and what I want from my future." She saw that Nathan was getting worried and quickly added "Toby and I will still be back home next week. We can talk more then."

It wasn't exactly the avowal of love that he was looking for but he knew Haley would keep her word and come back to Tree Hill… and hopefully him. The last thing she needed was to be pushed at the moment so he decided to give her the space she wanted. "Ok. But I can still stay for dinner right?" he joked trying to ease the tension.

Haley was grateful that he wasn't making a fuss about her decision to stay. She leaned forward and kissed him again, reassuring him that he wasn't alone in his feelings, even if she hadn't told him that she loved him back.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly drama and tension free. Nathan and Jake had gotten along really well during the day and were happy to chatter away about sports and other boy stuff that bored the girls senseless. Peyton and Haley started talking about baby stuff and Peyton's pregnancy.

Nathan excused himself from the table for a moment and came back with an envelope. He handed it to Peyton and she and Jake read the card that was inside. Haley looked at Nathan questioningly before Peyton got out of her seat and walked around the table to give Nathan a hug… which was strange because she was never especially affectionate with people she didn't know.

Peyton handed the card to Haley. She saw that it was congratulating the couple on their pregnancy. She guessed Deb must have told him and smiled at him appreciatively knowing that he really wanted her friends to like him because they were so important to her. It was such a beautiful gesture that it made her love him even more.

After dinner, Nathan got ready to head off to the airport so he wouldn't miss his flight. Haley was sad to see him go, but knew it was for the best. She hung back while her friends bid their farewells promising Nathan that they would take him up on his offer to have them come and visit Tree Hill soon. Haley thought she was going to cry so she stepped outside on the front porch and waited for Nathan to come out.

She was in a daze not hearing him join her, but she felt his arm slide around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about everything Haley. I hope you know that." He whispered in her ear. She squeezed his hand letting him know that she understood.

Turning around in his arms, she hugged him tightly, forcing herself not to cry. Nathan hated knowing that he wouldn't see her for another week, but he could tell by her embrace that she loved him and even though she needed more time, he knew she would come back and give them a second chance. "I love you Haley James-Scott."

Haley pulled back in his arms to look him in the eyes. Her heart wanted her to scream out that she loved him too, but there was something holding her back. If Nathan was disappointed, he didn't show it, simply kissed her before pulling away when the cab driver honked the horn.

"We'll miss you" Haley hugged him once more before letting him walk out to the cab. She stood there on the porch staring down the road long after he'd disappeared from view. She knew she couldn't take much more of constant pain in her heart and her conflicting emotions. This whole situation was too much for her to live with and at that moment she knew what her decision would be upon returning to Tree Hill.

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. The response to this story has been amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _**


	9. Alright Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS RATED 'M'. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT WILL OFFEND YOU.**

**Chapter 9 – Alright Tonight**

"Brooke! You had better be joking or I'm going to kill you." Nathan growled, both she and Lucas laughing at his outburst.

"Nathan. Calm down, man. Everything is going to be perfect. Brooke was only winding you up. We're still going to look after Toby for you tonight." Lucas assured his brother who was pacing around his and Haley's bedroom. Tonight, she and Toby would be returning from New York and with his family's help he had organised a wonderful night for them.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan's behaviour. She actually found it rather adorable, but she'd never let him know that. The past week she felt like she had been living in Mood-swing City. Nathan would be happy one moment chatting excitedly about his wife and son's return, and then moody and anxious the next worried that she would not be returning for good.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… nervous." He smiled repentantly at them, knowing that they had put up with a lot of crap from him for almost two weeks. "Are you sure everything's booked and ready to go?"

Brooke stood up and pushed Nathan towards the bed making him sit down next to his brother. "The flight gets in at 4pm and Lucas is picking them up. He will bring them back here, taking Toby from Haley so that I can get her ready and you can spend some time with your son before you guys leave tonight."

Nathan smiled at the thought of seeing Toby after a long week apart. "The Limousine will pick you up at 6:30pm and arrive at the hotel at 7pm where you have reserved the best table overlooking the river. I anticipate some fine wine, delicious food, romantic dancing… and then a hot night of wild monkey sex in the penthouse suite." Nathan laughed at Brooke's expected version of the night's events, but in all honesty it sounded pretty much perfect. He just hoped that Haley thought so too. He didn't want to be too forward and assume that she was ready to make love with him. He knew how she felt but she still hadn't admitted her feelings yet and might not want to take the next step in their relationship.

Lucas clapped his brother's back and said "Stop worrying. It will be perfect."

* * *

Haley's body felt stiff as a board as the plane landed. It wasn't that she was scared of flying, because she wasn't. She was more worried about her reception at the airport. She had been running all the scenarios through her head over the past week of how her reunion with Nathan would be. They ranged from running into his arms, which would be a little hard while carrying a toddler, to suffering through an awkward silence. Oh well, she'd soon find out. 

As Haley and Toby entered the arrivals area, she found no sign of Nathan. After a few moments however, she spotted Lucas and her spirits sagged. Why hadn't Nathan come to meet them? A week ago he was declaring his love and didn't want to leave her and now what?... he couldn't find the time to meet her at the airport?!

"Uncle Luuuuke" Toby squealed while trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms. Haley put him down and watched him waddle excitedly to Lucas. It was easy to see how attached he had become to his new home and family.

"Hey, Tobester! I missed you buddy." He laughed as Toby planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Lucas. It's good to see you." It was true, but Haley had to hide her disappointment about Nathan being absent.

On the car ride home, Lucas could see that Haley was bothered that Nathan hadn't come to meet them. "Haley?"

She turned to look at him and noticed he was smiling cheekily. "He wanted to be here, but it didn't fit into Brooke's plans."

Haley laughed realising that Brooke must have helped Nathan plan a special welcome home. She was so relieved that it wasn't her husband's choice not to pick them up.

"How is he?" she asked quietly

Lucas put his hand on hers. "Let's just say we are all glad you're home because he's been driving us nuts!" Haley was almost embarrassed by the girly giggle that erupted from her throat. What was she? Some teenager with a crush?!

Lucas knew then that his brother had been worrying for nothing. Haley had it bad.

* * *

Later on that evening the couple were sitting in a limousine, Nathan holding her hand tightly, he leaned closer to his wife and whispered "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful and sexy you look tonight?" She laughed and replied. "No, but feel free to tell me anytime you like." He laughed with her and sat back pulling her with him, just enjoying having her back in his arms… where she belonged. They had never been on a date before and simply being in her company made him smile. 

When they reached the hotel the driver gave the concierge their bags and then the couple were ushered into the hotel's five star restaurant. Haley stiffened a little as she felt the gaze of every diner on them, making her a little insecure. She had never been to a place like this before and thought that perhaps Brooke had been wrong in choosing the blonde's outfit.

When they had arrive at the Scott home, Haley had been immediately taken upstairs by Brooke and Deb where she was pampered and preened until she was fit for a ball. Her hair was loose except for the front sections which were pinned back with diamond clasps. Her make up was more dramatic than usual with dark, smoky eyes and soft pink glossy lips. Deb had leant her a simple, yet elegant diamond chocker and earring set which complemented her dress.

The dress was a crimson strapless number that hugged her breasts and waist tightly before flaring out at her hips and falling to just below her knees. The dress was teamed with black three inch heels and a matching black clutch purse.

No matter how much she pestered them, Brooke and Deb had refused to tell her where she was going except that it would include an overnight stay and that they would look after Toby until the couple got home the next afternoon. When she learned that she would be spending the night away with Nathan her stomach flipped. She knew it was stupid considering she had been sharing a bed with him for months, but tonight was obviously special and would most definitely lead to them making love. As nervous as she was, Haley knew she was ready to share that part of herself with Nathan.

She had thought long and hard over the past week about the future of her marriage and realised that if she wanted to make it work, she had to tell him the truth about Toby and Taylor. If Nathan loved her as much as he claimed then he would be glad that Haley hadn't been involved in a shameful affair with his father… or any form of blackmail using a pregnancy. She just hoped that he would be able to look past the fact that she had lied and see that she was just trying to protect her and Toby.

"Haley?" Getting her attention, he smiled comfortingly. "They're only staring because you look absolutely stunning" Nathan assured her as he pulled out a seat for her before sitting down himself. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and ability to read her so well.

The rest of the dinner went without incident, the conversation flowing easily. They talked about everything from their childhoods to their favourite movies and music. Every time Haley tried to bring up the subject of Toby's real mother, she would lose her nerve and assure herself that she would tell him later, deciding maybe it would be better to wait until they were in their room with some privacy.

It actually wasn't that hard to keep her mind off how nervous she was because Nathan was such great company. He always had something funny to say or some crazy story about what he and Lucas used to get up to when they were younger. She did notice however, that Nathan never brought up any memories that involved his father. She was actually glad that Dan hadn't come up in conversation, knowing that it was a touchy subject. She almost wished that Taylor had never met the wretched man, but then she wouldn't have Toby… or Nathan.

A little later in the evening, Nathan had taken Haley onto the dance floor. There were many couple swaying along to the slow, romantic tune, but for Haley and Nathan they were the only ones there. Nathan's hands were around her waist, while she had hers loosely hung over his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Nathan couldn't believe this night was actually happening. After Alexia, he had thought he'd never fall in love again and would be doomed to having meaningless flings. Then he had resigned himself to a loveless marriage with Haley James. How wrong he'd been. There had been something between them from the moment she first opened her door to him, but they'd both denied it. Now, they were here together as husband and wife and it was safe to assume that they would consummate their marriage this evening.

He felt his groin stir at the thought of making love to Haley. He'd had plenty of fantasies of burying himself between her thighs, but that's all they'd ever been, fantasies. Now that he knew it was actually going to happen, he was finding it hard to keep his cool.

Haley felt Nathan's erection pressing against her and immediately a blush arose on her cheeks. She loved that she could have such an affect on a man… not just any man, but her husband. The man she had been in love with for months not knowing if her feelings were reciprocated.

When Nathan felt her pull away, he thought for sure he had scared her off, but when she looked into his eyes he could see his own need and want reflected in hers. "I was thinking maybe we could go to our room now." Haley said in a husky voice that shocked her. Hell, her suggestion had shocked her. She had never felt this aroused in her entire life and all she could think about was having Nathan above her… inside her.

Nathan nodded and held her hand, quickly leading her back to the table to collect their things before heading for the penthouse suite. They both stood silently waiting for the elevator, looking straight ahead, neither uttering a word. After they entered the lift and the doors slid closed, Haley pushed Nathan against the wall and kissed him passionately. He was taken aback by her behaviour but pleasantly surprised that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He flipped them around so that he was pressed up to her front, pushing Haley's back against the wall and his lips moved along her jaw line until he stopped to nibble on her earlobe and then moved his ministrations to her neck and down to the top of her breasts which were heaving with her excitement.

Haley's hands had loosened Nathan's tie, pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and were now exploring his well built chest and muscled back. He began to creep one hand up under her dress and up her thigh but quickly pulled away as the a bell signalled they had reached their floor. He looked into his wife's flushed face and groaned at having to restrain himself when she was so damned irresistable.

Haley grabbed his hand as soon as the doors opened and pulled him out. She stopped however, when she found that rather than being in a hallway, the lift had opened onto the penthouse apartment of the hotel. She gasped and dropped his hand to explore her surroundings. It was the most decadent place she'd ever seen and couldn't believe that she would be spending a night here with Nathan.

Her smile when she turned around to face him, made Nathan's heart flip. He loved making her happy and hoped he would be able to do so for the rest of his life. She walked back to him slowly and reached up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "This is amazing Nate. Thank you."

Haley hadn't realised that she had affectionately called him 'Nate' for the first time, but it definitely didn't escape his attention. That name was rarely used and only by his mother or brother, so to hear her say it so naturally meant the world to him.

* * *

Haley stood in the ensuite bathroom, knowing that Nathan was waiting on the other side of the door ready to make love to her. She also knew that she should tell him the truth beforehand, but it just seemed like it would ruin everything… and if her worst fears came true and he rejected her for lying to him, then she would want to have been with him at least once. There was no one else in the world she would rather give her virginity to. 

And at least she wouldn't have to worry about Nathan realising she was a virgin. It would be physically impossible for him to tell. Having grown up in a country town during her childhood, Haley had been brought up riding horses. When she was twelve years old, she had been thrown from her horse and injured pretty badly. She had broken her arm and two ribs, but what had scared her mother the most was when she saw the blood on the croch of her daughter's jeans. Lydia James though Haley had suffered internal injuries, but the doctors assured them that it was simply her hymen tearing from the fall.

"Haley? Are you ok?" Nathan's voice sounded concerned and she realised that she had been daydreaming for quite a while.

"I'll be out in a second." She replied taking a last look at her appearance. She had chosen a cream silk nightgown with lace trimming the bust area. It was modest yet sexy, much better than the other options Brooke had given her which made her feel pressured to be better at this than she was bound to be with no experience. She pushed her insecurities aside and decided to just go with it. Surely it would be impossible to be bad in bed with Nathan Scott as your partner.

Nathan looked up from his seat on the bed when he heard the ensuite door open. Haley was a vision in cream silk, totally taking his breath away. He was glad now that they didn't get too carried away in the lift because he wanted to make love to her. Give her the greatest pleasure she'd ever experience, not just a quick fuck against a wall. She deserved better than that. Not that she didn't seem willing earlier, Nathan thought smiling to himself.

"What? Why are smiling like that?" Haley asked softly, her eyes roaming his body as he sat in only a pair of black silk boxers.

He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm smiling because I'm here with the woman I love who looks like she just stepped out of my fantasies." Haley blushed as he took her to the bed, lifting her and laying her down softly beneath him, resting his weight on his arms.

"Are you sure you're ready Hales?" he asked, wanting to give her a chance to back out. Haley already knew she was ready, but when he called her 'Hales', she was even more sure.

Haley was touched by his sensitivity and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Actions speak louder than words, right? The kiss went on forever as their hands roamed each others bodies. "I need to feel more of you" Nathan panted as he sat up pulling her with him, before grabbing the hem of her gown and pulling over her head in one swift movement. He knew he was making her blush, but he couldn't help but stare at her amazing body. He'd never seen most of it before, and his fantasies didn't count.

Laying her back down, Nathan told her just how beautiful she was and then began exploring every inch of her baby soft skin. Haley felt as though she was on fire as Nathan's hands and mouth covered her. She gasped in delight as he took a pert, rosy nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and nipping lightly with his teeth. It was a new sensation for Haley and she loved every second of it, and letting her lover know by holding his head firmly in place.

After playing with her other nipple, Nathan began to move lower, placing hot open mouthed kisses down her stomach, smiling each time she trembled with pleasure. He couldn't believe the effect she was having as he reacted to her shallow breathing and soft little whimpers and moans. He was burning for her and had never been so hard in his life.

At the first touch of his tongue on her centre, Haley bucked her hips slightly in response. She had always thought she'd feel too self conscious to let a man go down on her, but with Nathan it was just a new level of intimacy that she cherished… and he was damn good at it!

Before long Haley felt the fire in her belly get stronger, her body tensed and a wave of sensation flooded over her as a scream left her mouth. Nathan kept licking and suckling softly until she had come down from her high. He smiled with satisfaction as he crawled back up her body to find her eyes closed and a look of pure satiation on her face. He leant down and kissed her softly, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she kissed him back.

She could feel his erection against her stomach and wriggled, causing him to groan appreciatively. She moved one of her arms down between them and began to stroke him slowly. "If you keep doing that it's going to be all over before it even begins." He warned lightly.

"Then I guess we'd better begin" she said teasingly, parting her legs further for him. Haley couldn't believe how confident she felt and realised it was because she trusted him completely. He would never hurt her.

"Nathan. There's something I need to tell you." She said softly, hoping she was making the right decision.

He laughed and asked "Right now?" She hesitated and he looked down into her face. "Have you changed your mind about making love with me tonight?" he asked watching her carefully.

"No. Of course I still want to…. If you still want to."

"I love you Haley. I can't wait to show you just how much." He said brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too" she whispered against his lips. Nathan opened his eyes to make sure she was sincere and the love he found in her eyes, gave him that assurance. He kissed her again more passionately, revelling in the fact that she'd finally declared her love to him. Both of them got caught up in their passion and completely forgot about the reason for stopping.

Burning with need, Haley reached between them placing him at her entrance, before wrapping her legs around his waist. She was more than ready for him. Nathan looked deeply into her eyes before entering her slowly. Once he had entered her completely he could see that she was slightly uncomfortable, so he stayed still until she gave him the signal to continue. It wasn't long before she was moving her hips to create some friction.

Haley had felt a dull pain for the first few minutes, but now, with Nathan thrusting in and out of her, that pain had turned into immense pleasure. It felt like he could never be deep enough inside of her. She held onto him tightly, unaware of the marks she was leaving on his back, not that he minded. Nathan knew nothing but feelings of pleasure as he made love to his wife… and the feeling that his life would never be complete without her in it.

Haley felt herself getting closer to climax again, only this time it was a little different... stronger, more intense. She threw her head back as her whole body tensed once again and Nathan kissed her exposed neck. She was so close that thought she would die from the sensations overpowering her.

Nathan felt her contracting around him just before she screamed his name. It was enough to send him right over the edge, groaning her name before collapsing on top of her. After a few moments of catching their breath, Nathan rolled onto his back, taking Haley with him and that was how they fell asleep. Limbs entangled and her head on his chest. It was the best sleep they'd ever had.

_**Author's Note: I know this is what a lot of you have been holding out for, so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, I have never received so many before. I am away from home for a week, so I may not be able to update as regularly, but I will try my best. :-)**_


	10. Fall From Grace

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 10 – Fall From Grace**

* * *

Haley smiled as she heard her husband whistling in the shower. They were both so deliriously happy that it was ridiculous. She had never considered herself a very sexual person, but one taste of Nathan Scott and she couldn't get enough. They had woken each other numerous times during the night to make love, barely getting any sleep and then made love twice again this morning. When Nathan had asked her to shower with him but she had fought temptation and refused, knowing that they would get carried away again and never leave the hotel.

Nathan had promised to take her out for the day where they would go shopping to pick out new furniture and linens for their bedroom which Nathan wanted Haley to redecorate. She had been touched by her husband's thoughtfulness in wanting them to share a room which reflected both of their tastes and personalities. He wanted her to be featured in every part of his life.

Nathan had also brought up the desire to adopt Toby which both delighted and frightened her. She was so happy that Nathan wanted them to be a real family, but it scared her because it reminded her that she needed to tell him the truth. He wouldn't be able to adopt Toby without knowing that she wasn't his mother. She didn't have Toby's birth certificate and Nathan would want to take care of securing a copy of it.

As Haley heard the water stop running, she decided that now was the time to speak with her husband. It couldn't be put off any longer, he deserved to know the truth.

Nathan exited the bathroom with a smile, which only widened when he saw his wife still lying in bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow and the sheet only covering her bottom half. He had to resist the urge to slip off his towel and make love to her all over again.

He noticed that she appeared to be deep in though and wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. He found himself wanting to know everything about her. 'Guess that's what love does to you' Nathan thought to himself. He met her gaze when she finally registered that he was there watching her. The smile she gave him didn't quite reach her eyes.

He moved to the bed and lay beside her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. They were face to face propped up on their elbows. "What is it babe?"

Haley felt so much guilt and trepidation at that moment, knowing that what she was about to say could change their newfound happiness forever. It was extremely difficult to meet his eyes, but she refused to just blurt out her secret like that. She needed to be strong, look him in the eye and tell him the truth. Just as she was about to start the phone beside bed started to ring. They had both turned off their mobile phones, not wanting to be interrupted and only his family had the hotel's number in case of emergencies.

Nathan immediately swung to sit on the edge of the bed as he answered the phone. Haley listened intently to the one sided conversation, anxious to know if there was something wrong. As soon as she heard the word hospital, Haley scooted across the mattress, forgetting about being naked and moved beside her husband.

"We'll be there right away" Nathan said evenly. He didn't even seem to register her presence beside him until she laid her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Nate. What's wrong?" He turned to face her, but it was like he was looking right through her. "Please, Nate. You're scaring me."

"We have to go. That was Mom. Toby's in the hospital."

Haley gasped before bombarding her husband with questions, trying to figure what was wrong with her son and if he was going to be ok.

"I don't know Haley! We could get there a whole lot quicker if you'd stop asking so many fucking questions"

Haley flinched and moved back to the middle of the mattress, shocked at her husband's behaviour. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she thought about her son in hospital and her husband yelling at her when all she wanted him to do was tell her everything is going to be alright.

Nathan regretted what he said as soon as the words left his mouth and felt guilt build inside him as he watched his wife falling apart in front of his eyes. She was just as worried as he was and he should be supporting her instead of freaking out and taking it out on her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it." he said as he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She was crying heavily now, sobs wracking her body.

It wasn't long before she gained some composure. "It's ok Nate. I know you were just worried. Let just get dressed and go see our little boy." And with that, they both got dressed and left the hotel for the hospital.

* * *

The cab pulled up at the emergency entrance of hospital and as Nathan reached for the door handle, he felt Haley grab his wrist. He turned and saw a look of fear and despair on her face. "I'm scared Nate. What if something really bad has happened?"

Nathan knew there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better, so he simply hugged her tightly and gave her a soft, reassuring kiss, letting her know that whatever they had to face, they would do it together.

Going by Brooke's information on the phone earlier, it had now been over an hour since their son was admitted, and Nathan hoped that the doctors would be able to tell them what was going on.

Nathan made Haley, who was shaking slightly, take a seat while he approached the nurse's desk to get information on Toby. He wanted to shield her from as much stress as possible as he could see she was having trouble coping already.

"My name is Nathan Scott. I'm looking for my son Toby." The nurse performed a search on the hospital database.

"I'm sorry, but there is no patient by the name of Toby Scott."

Nathan realised that Toby would be under the surname James, as he hadn't yet adopted the boy. "Try Toby James."

After a few moments the nurse smiled and let a triumphant "Aha!".

"He's been moved from the emergency department to room 346 which is on level 2. His mother is already with him if you'd like to go join her.

Nathan's brow furrowed in confusion. He turned around and saw Haley still sitting on the chair, rocking herself back and forth while staring at the floor and wondered who the nurse was referring to. Assuming she must be talking about Brooke, Nathan corrected her. "You must mean his Aunt. She was the one who brought him here."

The nurse quickly shook her head. She explained to Nathan that two women came in the ambulance with the toddler, but the dark haired woman had since left and the blonde had stayed. The blond was confirmed to be the boy's mother.

"I'm sorry, but my wife, Toby's mother is sitting right over there. I think you're mistaken." Nathan pointed to Haley with frustration.

The nurse looked over at Haley and then returned her gaze to Nathan. "There is definitely a woman with Toby who claims to be his mother. Actually, she looks a lot like your wife."

Nathan was growing concerned about the hospitals lax policy on identifying his son's parents. Brooke and Haley looked nothing alike, so it definitely wasn't her who was upstairs with their son. "I don't know what's going, but I want to know who you have allowed to have access to my son! How could you let some stranger anywhere near my child? Surely you have policies to follow."

The nurse's cheery disposition had long gone and was now replaced by annoyance and narrowed eyes. She did not like being questioned and accused by people, no matter how upset they may be. Especially when she knew she hadn't done anything wrong and had evidence to prove it. She told Nathan to wait a moment and came back holding a piece of paper.

Nathan took the paper from her and opened it to reveal a photocopied document. He noticed it was Toby's birth certificate and wondered how Brooke had managed to find it in time to bring with her. He frowned when he saw word 'unknown' in the section where the father's name should be. He couldn't wait until the adoption went through and he could claim Toby as his own.

"I'm not Toby's biological father and the adoption hasn't been processed yet, but my wife can vouch for me if you need proof." Nathan assumed that the nurse was not going to let him see Toby now that she knew he wasn't the father.

"That's not why I'm showing you this Mr Scott. The woman claiming to be Toby's mother let us photocopy this certificate and we checked her driver's license to make sure she was the same person listed on the certificate."

Nathan was getting frustrated. He was pretty sure Haley hadn't lost her license and couldn't stand the thought of someone impersonating his wife. "Haley should have her license in her purse. I'll get it for you."

Before Nathan could leave the desk he was stopped by the nurse. "Look, I don't know what's going on Mr Scott, but the person listed at Toby's mother on this birth certificate is a 'Taylor James', I don't know where your wife Haley comes into this.

Nathan's jaw dropped as he snatched the photocopy back from the nurse to check for himself, and low and behold, there it was plain as day 'Mother: Taylor James'. Nathan was about to go to Haley to see if he could get this mess sorted out, but when he looked over at her she looked terrified as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Taylor?"

* * *

Brooke sat nervously in the passenger seat as Lucas drove them back to the hospital. She was not only worried about Toby, but the fact that Haley's sister had shown up! She had been trying frantically to get hold of Haley to warn her, but her cell phone was switched off. Nathan wasn't answering his either and she couldn't very well send a text message to him about Taylor. She needed to get to Haley and Nathan before they found Taylor at the hospital.

She thought back on the morning and Taylor James' entrance into their lives, living up to every tale Nathan had recounted to them when he had told them what he thought Haley had done in the past. It was easy to see now that Taylor James could without doubt be guilty of having an affair with Dan Scott and using a pregnancy as a bargaining chip. Just thinking of the vile woman made her skin crawl!

_Flashback_

_Brooke opened the door expecting to see Haley and Nathan, even though she had thought they would spend the day away rather than returning this early. Instead she found a young woman who she thought looked vaguely familiar, even though she was sure they'd never met before._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yes I believe you can. I'm here to see my son." The blond gave a satisfied smirk as realisation dawned on Brooke's features. She knew immediately that this must be Haley's sister... Toby's mother._

_Trying to cover her initial shock Brooke decided to feign confusion. "I'm sorry, but I think you may have the wrong house." Brooke started closing the door, but Taylor put out a hand to stop her._

_"I know my son Toby is here. I want to see him now." Taylor demanded._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave." Brooke said through gritted teeth wishing Lucas was around to help her deal with situation and glad that Deb was not around to see Taylor._

_"I suggest you take me to see my son right now!"_

_Brooke realised she wasn't going to get away with ignoring the other woman. "Don't threaten me. I'm not intimidated by you. And you won't be seeing Toby without Haley's permission."_

_"I may not scare you, but do you really want me to get the police involved considering Haley kidnapped my child!"_

_Brooke narrowed her eyes. "You bitch! The police should be speaking to you about abandoning an innocent baby. We both know you abandoned that little boy and Haley was good enough to take him in."_

_Taylor smirked again. "I'm pretty sure I can convince people otherwise."_

_Brooke had to restrain herself from punching the whore in the face, but instead decided that not much harm could be done by letting Taylor see Toby while he slept. At least it would give her time to get Haley and Nathan home before Taylor did something stupid and told anyone else her ridiculous lies._

_End of Flashback_

Brooke realised now that it had actually turned out to be a blessing because if Taylor hadn't demanded they see Toby, Brooke wouldn't have discovered so quickly that he was ill. His temperature was alarmingly high and although he had been breathing, she was unable to wake the toddler. An ambulance was called immediately and Brooke, being too worried about Toby to object, had not refuse to let Taylor accompany them to the hospital.

Unfortunately Taylor had produced Toby's birth certificate for the hospital and was able to stay with him. The sight of seeing the cold-hearted bitch pretending to be worried about her son in front of the hospital staff became too much and after Toby had been stabilised she decided to head back home to get some of Toby's things, knowing that he wouldn't be released for a while and there was no chance of Taylor taking him anywhere.

* * *

Nathan looked between the two women and could see what the resemblance that the nurse had referred to. He knew immediately that they were related, but what he didn't know was what this Taylor woman was doing going around pretending to be Toby's mother.

"Haley? What's going on?" Nathan asked as he moved to stand beside her. She looked as though she might topple over any minute.

Haley tried to answer but she was still in shock and unable to form a single sentence. She kept staring at her sister wondering how it was that she came to be standing in front of them and what on earth she wanted. A feeling of foreboding crept into her bones and instinctively Haley knew that this was the end of her new life. How could she have thought there would be a happily ever after for her when the truth came out.

"Haley" Taylor sneered, venom dripping in her tone. "Don't look so shocked. You must have known I'd find you eventually. Surely you didn't think I'd let you steal my son without a fight."

Haley's jaw dropped at the audacity of her sister to make up such a blatant lie. She felt Nathan tense up next to her before asking "What's she talking about Haley? First her name is on Toby's birth certificate and now she says you stole him from her."

Taylor scoffed loudly. "Don't expect her to tell you the truth. She's done nothing buy lie her entire life and I bet everything she's ever told you is a lie too."

Haley felt her stomach drop as Nathan let go of her and distanced himself. His eyes and his voice had become hard. "Is it true? Is she Toby's mother?"

Her life was over. Taylor was here to take Toby away from her and now that Nathan knew she had been lying, he would leave her too. Her eyes already red and sore from crying began to water again as she looked up at her husband and nodded her head in confirmation.

Nathan winced as though Haley's admission had physically stung him. She had been lying to him this entire time. What else had she been lying about? Was their new relationship a sham? Had her innocence been an act this whole time? Did she really steal Toby from her sister? It was all too much to think about, but the odds were against her. He just couldn't trust her now and was inclined to believe Taylor who had told the truth about Toby and had the evidence to back it up.

"Nathan. Please listen to me. I was going to tell you. You don't understand. It really isn't how it sounds." Haley pleaded with Nathan who was now looking at her as though she was a complete stranger... no, worse, as though she was the scum of the earth.

Haley noticed her sister smirking, obviously enjoying the drama she had created, and wondered what on earth she had done to make Taylor hate her so much. She turned back to Nathan ready to plead with him again but stopped when he held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it Haley."

"Nate, please." she whispered.

Taylor stepped toward Nathan, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his. "I'm going back up to his room if you want to come and see how he's doing." She was putting on her best act of being sweet and concerned and Haley could see that Nathan was going to fall for it hook, line and sinker. It had always been Taylor's best talent... bending men to her will.

He nodded his head and started to follow Taylor before turning back and looking at Haley without emotion. "You should just leave."

* * *

**_Author's Note: You didn't think I'd let them be happy for too long did you? It is definitely time for some more drama and who better to bring it than Taylor. _**

**_Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! _**


	11. A Little Brotherly Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 11 – A Little Brotherly Advice**

* * *

Brooke rushed through the sliding glass doors, not even checking to see if Lucas was keeping up with her. She had to get to Haley before she and Nathan realized that Taylor was there, but upon entering the hospital, she knew almost immediately that it was too late.

"Haley?"

The blonde was sitting on the ground against the wall with her head in her hands and Brooke wasn't sure if she was being ignored, or if Haley just hadn't even registered her presence. Lucas came up beside her and gave her a questioning look while gesturing towards the distraught woman before them.

He squatted down in front of his sister-in-law and gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. She slowly looked up and Lucas knew he would never forget the haunted look in her eyes. So much despair, sadness and fear. He couldn't handle seeing her like that and quickly pulled her into his arms, the sudden comfort after being abandoned by her husband was too much for Haley and she began sobbing in his arms.

Brooke felt the sting of tears, but fought them off, wanting to be strong for her friend. She looked around quickly for any sign of Nathan, but when she found none, it was obvious what had happened. She had hoped they could avoid this situation, but it appeared that Nathan had found out the truth and was punishing his wife for her lies.

After a few minutes, Haley pulled out of Lucas' embrace, feeling utterly embarrassed and needing time to gather her thoughts and think of a way to keep Toby now that Taylor was back in the picture. Lucas had stood up and offered his hand, helping her to her feet before Brooke gave her a quick hug and they all took a seat in the waiting area as Haley explained what had happened.

Brooke was surprisingly calm on the outside, but inwardly she wanted to wring Taylor's neck and slap some sense into Nathan. While she tried to reassure Haley that everything would be fine, Lucas thought about the situation and how it affected those involved. He could definitely sympathize with his brother who after being burnt before, refused to tolerate lying from those he loved. To Nathan, it was an act of betrayal.

However, he also understood that under the circumstances, it was easy to see why Haley had lied to him in the first place. His face flushed with anger when he thought of how his brother had told his wife to leave the hospital as though she was of no consequence and didn't have a right to be there. She had raised Toby since birth and had more right to be with him than anyone else. It was deplorable for Nathan to treat her that way, no matter how betrayed he felt. He took another look at Haley who was now staring blankly at the ground, not taking in any of the soothing words his fiancé was offering and decided he needed to take action. Getting to his feet, Lucas excused himself, ready to knock some sense into that stubborn brother of his.

Haley was glad when Lucas left because she had been feeling overwhelmed as both of her friends tried to comfort her. She appreciated how much they cared for her and couldn't stand to see her in pain, but to be honest, she felt as though they were making it worse. There was no point in grasping onto false hope. Didn't they realize that there was absolutely nothing they could do or say to make any of this any better? Her whole world had come crashing down around her. Months ago she had thought that having to move to Tree Hill and marry Nathan was the worst thing she'd ever have to go through… who knew he would become the love of her life. But now she had lost him and she really didn't see any fairytale ending coming her way this time. This pain and fear of the future was so much worse than having to leave her home last time.

She thought back on the night before and the hours spent making love with her husband. It all seemed like such a dream, the wonderful dinner, the dancing, the beautiful hotel suite, professing her love for the first time, losing her virginity. Well… it may as well have been a dream because it was all over now and not only had she lost her first and only love, she was going to lose her son as well.

Haley knew that somewhere in the background Brooke was talking to her and offering words of comfort, but she wasn't hearing any of it. The world around her had faded out as though she was in a swirling ocean of hushed sounds and muted colors. Nothing seemed quite real anymore except the thoughts in her head and the raging pulse of her heart. She had trouble understanding why it hadn't stopped beating, surely this was what a broken heart felt like, so why hadn't it just stopped beating?... she wished it would.

* * *

Taylor looked on with boredom as Nathan gently stroked her son's cheek… her son, what a strange thought. She knew that somewhere deep down she should have at least some maternal feelings of love towards the toddler, but there was nothing. She was empty. Love wasn't an emotion she had any experience with, nor did she wish to.

"He's going to be fine. The doctors say it was just a high temperature and he will be released soon. He should sleep soundly for a few more hours." Taylor put on her most concerned, gentle voice. If her plan was to work, she needed Nathan Scott on side. After her last affair with a wealthy businessman ended, Taylor found herself once again without money and not knowing what to do with herself. It had become her way of life, finding disturbingly wealthy men to attach herself to, men who would be more than happy to keep her in the lifestyle to which she had become accustomed.

After learning about her sister's marriage while lunching with friends a week earlier, Taylor was furious. Not only had she just been dumped by her most recent boyfriend, her sister had managed to do what she had failed to accomplish years ago… marry into the Scott family. How dare Haley do that to her! It was she who had gone through nine months of pregnancy, six hours of labor and extensive laser therapy to remove unsightly stretch-marks. How dare Haley cash in on her sacrifices!

Taylor's self absorbed nature meant that she didn't even think about the fact that Haley had sacrificed her future by taking on the responsibility of a child. Her whole life had been put on hold by dropping out of college, working hard at a minimum wage job and marrying a hostile stranger to ensure that Toby had a great life!

Nathan looked up at Taylor and couldn't help but compare her features to Haley's. She was definitely a gorgeous looking woman and most probably outshone her sister when they were younger, but he also noted that she was missing the important features that attracted him to his wife. The warmth and compassion he always found in her eyes, the laugh lines and that smile that had the ability to leave him breathless. The woman before him, while classically beautiful, was cold and remote, her smile never quite reaching her eyes no matter how hard she was trying to win him over.

"Nathan"

He turned around to find his brother entering the room, completely unaware of the slight scowl on Taylor's face as she was interrupted from making her move on him.

"Hey man. When did you get here?" Nathan could see the tension in his brother's stance and made an attempt to be casual.

"Just a few minutes ago. How's my nephew?" Lucas hadn't even acknowledged Taylor's presence, hoping that she would get the hint that he wanted to speak with his brother alone.

Nathan sensed what Lucas wanted and asked Taylor to excuse them for a while. Taylor left the room quietly and Nathan turned his attention back to his brother. "Toby's fine. They will be releasing him soon."

"I'm glad he's going to be ok. But we need to talk about Haley. I can't believe you told her to leave." Lucas was quickly interrupted by his brother who turned away showing his refusal to continue the discussion.

"I don't wanna hear it Lucas. She's not my problem anymore. You don't know the whole story, so don't preach to me". Nathan felt so confused by the conflicting emotions he was experiencing. In one respect he was angry as hell but more than anything he was hurt by Haley's betrayal. He felt a little guilty for what he'd just said, knowing that he still loved his wife, but his anger outweighed his ability to think about the situation rationally. Suddenly, he felt himself being spun around, his back slamming into the wall and looking up he met his brother's furious gaze. He couldn't remember ever seeing Lucas this angry before.

"Too bad because you're gonna hear it anyway! Haley loves you and she only lied to protect herself and Toby. She thought that if you knew the truth then you would find a way to take him away from her."

Nathan stared at his brother defiantly and noticed that Lucas seemed to have no trouble taking in the enormity of his wife's lies. "How long have you known?" When Lucas looked away guiltily, Nathan pushed his brother away from him. "How fucking long have you known, Lucas?"

He sighed heavily. "Brooke told me when Haley went to New York."

Nathan scoffed in bemusement. "Am I the only one who didn't know? Guess she's not such a great actress. I'm just a fool who can't see a liar when they're standing right in front of me."

"It's only Brooke and I that know. She told Brooke a while ago when it became too much for her. She didn't enjoy lying to you Nathan, and she was going to tell you, but then… well, all of this happened."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore. I won't tolerate liars, Lucas. Me and Haley?... we're done." His voice trembling slightly at the end.

"You know you don't mean that!" Lucas' anger and frustration was turning to worry, as he realized that perhaps Nathan let his foolish pride get in the way of forgiving Haley.

"Yeah. I do. I have to concentrate on my son now, and keeping him here with me. And that means dealing with Taylor."

Lucas stepped away from his brother, disgusted that he would so easily throw Haley aside and focus on her sister in order to get what he wanted. It was like he was talking to Dan. "So it was all an act then? You never loved her?"

That caught Nathan's attention as he looked up and glared at his brother, warning him not to continue with his allegations, but Lucas wasn't about to stop, not when he realized he might actually get Nathan to admit the truth to himself… that he loved Haley, even if she wasn't Toby's real mother.

"And why is it that you still consider Toby to be 'your son', when you haven't even known him that long yet alone adopted him, but Haley, who has raised him since birth is no longer considered his mother in your eyes. Do you see something wrong with that picture Nathan?" Lucas knew he'd gotten his point across as Nathan slumped down in a chair and sighed heavily.

"Haley is downstairs right now thinking she has lost everything. Do you understand that Nathan? Your wife has completely broken down because she thinks her husband has left her and she's about to lose her son! I know you're upset, and I don't blame you, but do you really want Haley to be alone right now? Brooke is trying to console her, but nothing is going to help her feel better when she thinks her life is over."

* * *

Taylor listened intently to their conversation as she stood outside the hospital room. It seemed that she was going to have her work cut out for her if she was going to replace Haley and get her hands on the Scott's money.

She hadn't expected that Nathan and Haley would have a real marriage. She thought it would have been one of convenience and that there would be no emotional attachments between the couple, thereby making it easy for her to get to Nathan by being Toby's biological mother. Unfortunately it appeared that she would need to come up with something fast that would paint Haley in a bad light and her as the victim. If Nathan really was in love with Haley then he probably wouldn't believe a story about Haley kidnapping Toby from her, so she would have to think of something a little more believable.

Taylor was brought out of her thoughts as Nathan ran out of the room and down the hallway towards the lifts. She scowled, knowing that he was probably racing off to speak with her sister. Soon after, Lucas, who she'd just learned was Nathan's brother, exited the room and found her still staring after Nathan. She pasted on her best smile, knowing that she had some work to do if she was to win over Nathan's Lucas and Brooke.

"Lucas, right? It's nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances. I feel so terrible that you've all been used the way you have by my sister." Putting on the waterworks, she continued. "It's bad enough that she took my son from me when I was at my most vulnerable, but to use him to buy her way into a wealthy family is just despicable." Taylor's outstretched hand was ignored by Lucas who glared at her coldly.

"So this is all Haley's fault?" he asked evenly

Taylor felt a little uneasy that he didn't seem to buying her story like she thought he would. Usually, men believed anything that came out of her mouth. "Well, yeah."

"So, when you had an affair with my father and got pregnant on purpose to ruin his marriage… that was Haley's fault too?" Lucas smirked at he startled expression. He doubted that anyone usually questioned her lies.

After managing to leave her speechless, Lucas decided to go downstairs to make sure that Nathan had talked to Haley. But before turning to leave he warned "Stay away from Nathan and Haley."

* * *

The ride down to the ground floor felt like it took an eternity. Nathan stared at the light indicating each floor and tapped his foot restlessly. He was so ashamed of himself for the way he spoke to Haley earlier. Yeah, he had a right to upset about her lying to him, but he could see why she did it. Now he needed to make sure that she understood that he still loved her and wouldn't abandon her.

He exited the lift looking around for any sign of his wife and headed over to the area where he saw Brooke and his mother sitting.

"Where's Haley?" he asked as soon as he reached them.

Deb who had arrived a little earlier after reading the note Brooke had left at home, looked at her son and shook her head sadly. Brooke, on the other hand was glaring at him looking ready to breathe fire. "Like you care!."

Deb placed a calming hand over Brooke's before standing up to talk to her son. "Nathan. What were you thinking? I can't believe you would treat Haley so badly… after all the two of you have been through."

"I know Mom. I'm so angry with myself right now, but I need to speak with her. Where is she?" Nathan distractedly looked around to see if there were toilets or a kiosk around where she might have gone to.

Brooke realized that Nathan was sincerely sorry for his behavior and obviously wanted to make it up to his wife. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late. She felt tears stinging her eyes again as she thought about how torn up Haley had been. She really thought her whole life had been ripped from her and there was nothing Brooke could do to help her. "I'm sorry Nathan, but I couldn't get her to stay. She was really distraught and wanted some time alone so she left."

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it's taken a while to post this chapter, but the site hasn't allowed me to update for almost a week._**

**_P.S. My updates may be a little shorter than usual as I have less time to spend on this story at the moment, but I would like to keep updating regularly._**


	12. The New Mrs Scott

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 12 – The New Mrs Scott**

* * *

Nathan felt his jaw twitch with anger as he sat opposite Taylor who was spinning a tale of woe and hardship. He knew she was lying. There was no way he could prove it, but he just knew in his bones that the portrayal she was giving of Haley as the deceptive sister and her as the manipulated victim was complete and utter lies. Maybe if he hadn't come to know his wife and love her the way he did, he might give some credence to Taylor's allegations, but Nathan knew Haley… and she would never do the things her sister was accusing her of. He wished he was with his wife now, apologizing and making sure she understood that he still loved her, but he decided it was important to sort out the Taylor issue first. He would speak to Haley when he got home.

He took a deep breath, not wanting to lose his temper and put her offside. He needed her to think that he believed her so that he could figure out exactly what she wanted from him and to keep hold of Toby.

"Post Natal Depression?" Nathan asked trying not to let his sarcasm seep through.

Taylor dabbed her eyes for the hundredth time. "Yeah. I was just so sad and vulnerable after the birth that I let her talk me into leaving my son with her. She convinced me that I would be a bad mother and it would be the best thing for my baby if I just left."

Crocodile tears. That's all they were. Nathan was convinced that the manipulative bitch wouldn't have shed a genuine tear in her whole life, doubted she even felt any real emotions. It was obvious to him that her claim to love Toby was a lie. If she loved him she wouldn't have taken the first opportunity to dump him off on Brooke and Lucas as she had today.

As soon as Toby was cleared for release, Taylor had asked Brooke to take Toby home and asked Nathan to go to dinner to discuss the future. Nathan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes with disbelief at her clear suggestion that the two of them had a future together. Did she honestly think that he would even look at her when already had Haley, his wife, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with?

"You see, Haley is responsible for all of this. I don't know why she hates me so much but she's ruined my life!" Taylor exclaimed in her most anguished voice. This dinner was going well and she was pretty sure that Nathan was buying her sob story. Haley would be history!

"I can see how much you love my son, Nathan. I am so happy that he has at least had one positive influence and I want you to know that I have no intention of cutting you out of his life. Which is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

Nathan wanted to slap the fake shy smile off her face. He had been waiting for her to try and dig her claws into him, and now that time had finally come. "Sure Taylor. What do you suggest we do that's best for Toby?"

Taylor placed her hand on top of his gave what she hoped was her best innocent yet sexy smile. "I don't want to miss any more of my son's life, but I don't want him to be taken away from you either. You're the only father figure he has. My first thought was that maybe we could share custody, but I couldn't bear my little boy having to adjust to living in two different homes, so… maybe we could all live together."

As much as the insinuation of them eventually becoming a couple repulsed him, Nathan was glad that she had made the suggestion. This way he could keep an eye on her and work on figuring out how to get her out of his life. He just hoped Haley would be able to handle her sister being around. It was going to hurt her having Taylor playing mother to Toby and trying to seduce him… which was what she was doing now, basically auditioning for the role of the new Mrs Scott. They were going to have a long talk when he got home.

* * *

Haley took in a deep breath of cold air as she walked down the main street. She had been wandering aimlessly for nearly two hours, just trying to gather her thoughts. She had lost everything and didn't know where to start picking up the pieces. At first she was going to go home after leaving the hospital… but she wasn't even sure it was her home anymore and it was just too painful to be there.

She sat on a bench, her feet aching from walking for hours and watched the people around her. Some were hurrying along the street running errands, others sitting in restaurants and cafes with their friends or loved ones. Loved ones… she didn't have any of those anymore.

The blond squinted her eyes trying to focus on a couple sitting in a restaurant across the road because they seemed so familiar. It was then that she saw Nathan and Taylor sitting at a table, talking intently with Taylor's hand on her husbands. The scene was so intimate that she wanted to cry, but there were no more tears. This was the sign she needed to tell her what to do. Nathan was obviously moving on without a thought of her, so she would need to move on as well.

She stood up, her chin held high and sucked in a deep breath. "You win Taylor."

* * *

After returning home to be informed that Haley hadn't show up yet, a worried Nathan told Deb to set up a guest room for Taylor while he went for a drive to find Haley. All of her stuff was still in their room, so he knew she wouldn't have gone far and hoped to spot her in one of their favorite places. He drove to the park that they always took Toby to on the weekends, the strip where they would all go for ice cream and by the river where Haley told him she often went when she needed alone time. It was a fruitless search with absolutely no sign of Haley so Nathan decided to go home and wait it out.

He had even called Peyton to see if she had heard from Haley, but it was obvious from the beginning of their conversation that she had no idea what had happened, because if she did Nathan was pretty sure he would be on the receiving end of a lot of threats and curses. Instead, she had been friendly and willing to chat about how life was going for them all in Tree Hill. She even congratulated Nathan on his relationship with Haley and told him how much her friend loved him and valued the family they had made together. Guilt hit him like a sucker-punch as he remembered the disgraceful way he had dismissed his wife at the hospital, not even backing her up and allowing her to see Toby when she had been so worried about him.

As Nathan entered the Scott home a few hours later he found his mother putting on her coat ready to go out for the evening. Another charity function no doubt.

"Nathan. I was starting to worry about you. You've been gone for a long time."

"Yeah. I went out looking for Haley and to think for a while, but I didn't find her."

"Oh. Well, she came home about an hour ago. You need to speak with her Nathan, because none of us can get through to her, she basically ignored us and said she wanted to be alone for a while. And tomorrow, we need to talk… about this situation and what has been going on."

Nathan felt relief flood over him knowing that Haley was home, but dreading discussing Taylor with his mother as he knew he would have to come clean with the truth and wasn't looking forward to hurting her. He quickly kissed his mother on the cheek before racing up the stairs to their bedroom, desperate to smooth things over with his wife.

It was getting pretty late, so he expected to find his wife asleep in their bed, but the king size bed was conspicuously empty. He fought back the urge to panic, rationalizing that she was probably in the bathroom or getting changed in the walk in robe. Fear gripped him as he opened up the doors to their shared closet and found her side completely empty. Like a madman, he frantically searched opened all her drawer but once again found them all empty. The bathroom no longer had her hair beauty products, her jewellery was gone off her side table… it was like she had never been there at all.

He slumped down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and his body shaking slightly as he cried like he hadn't in years. He had really done it this time, he'd driven away the person he loved the most and wanted to keep near to him forever. After a few minutes of untamed sobs, Nathan managed to pull himself together enough to go check on his son. He felt guilty for leaving Toby after he had been released from the hospital, but knew it was necessary to try to secure the kind of future he wanted for Toby. Unfortunately, it seemed like he had failed to do so.

He opened the nursery door and found the room to be blanketed in darkness. He switched on the lamp and let his eyes adjust to the brightness before making his way over to the crib where his son lay sleeping. It was a small comfort being able to watch his son lying there peacefully, although it did little to mend his broken heart.

He almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around sharply when he heard someone behind him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Haley before him, standing next to the nursery's spare bed, her hair tousled and her eyes bleary from sleep. She looked so young, so innocent… so beautiful standing there in her flannelette pyjamas with dancing frogs on them.

"Haley? What are doing sleeping in here? Why did you move all of your stuff out of the bedroom?"

When she didn't answer and continued to stare at him blankly, Nathan realized she had every reason to move out of their room. He had made his feeling pretty clear at the hospital earlier and now he had to set her straight.

"I'm so sorry about before Haley. I was just shocked and upset, but I shouldn't have treated you that way. Please just come to bed and we can talk about it. This doesn't have to change anything." Even he was surprised by how desperate he sounded. Nathan had always prided himself of being in control and never feeling vulnerable to another person, but at that moment he felt as though his life was in her hands.

She was still silent. Deathly silent and the blank stare was worrying him. He would rather her anger and rage than this empty defeated woman before him. He would never forgive himself for making her act this way.

"Haley. Please, just say something. I can't stand seeing you like this." His voice rose along with his worry and frustration, especially after noticing the three suitcases sitting at the end of the bed. "Damnit Haley. Please talk to me."

As he moved towards her, she took a step back, never quite looking him in the face. Nathan reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Haley, I love you."

"I want a divorce."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it was an amazing response. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I didn't want to make you all wait for the update considering how long it took last time. There are always one or two chapters in a story where I seem to get writer's block and feel that it's not my best work... unfortunately, this is one of those chapters. _**

**_P.S. I have loved reading all your guesses and predictions for the future direction of this story. Some of them are pretty close, while others are just great ideas that would have worked equally as well as mine._**


	13. Everything Is Changing

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 13 – Everything Is Changing**

* * *

Taylor gritted her teeth, barely managing to control her temper.

"No. No. No" Toby squealed, throwing his toy car at her, narrowly missing her face.

"You little shit!" she growled, before grabbing his arm roughly and yanking him to his feet. "I've had enough of your crap today so you're going for a nap. HALEY!"

Haley heard Toby crying as she raced down the steps into the yard. As soon as he saw her coming, he lifted his arms up waiting for her to pick him up. Once he was settled safely into her arms, his cries ceased. Taylor liked to believe that spending an hour with her son every other day would cement in his mind that she was his mother, but no matter what any DNA test or birth certificate said, the little boy only knew, and only wanted, Haley as his mother. He still hadn't taken to Taylor after three months, and she had absolutely no patience or love for him.

"What did you do to him, Taylor?" Haley snapped, upset at seeing Toby in such a state.

"Nothing. And don't talk to me like that! He's my son, not yours. You'd better get used to it." She spat out hatefully. "And soon enough Nathan will be my husband, not yours, so you'd better get used to that too."

"I know." Haley says quietly.

"Well, I hope you do. Don't think I don't see the way you look at him through those pathetic love-struck eyes. You need to deal with the reality that it's over. Your divorce is underway and it's only a matter of time before he decides enough time has passed to propose to me." Taylor smirked with satisfaction as she watched Haley walks away with Toby. "You're nothing but the hired help. Don't make the mistake of thinking you're anything more."

Haley tried not to let her sister's cruel words get to her, but they always hurt. She never knew anyone could be so hateful, especially not her own sister, but she learnt almost immediately after Taylor's return that her sister felt no love for her at all.

"_I was hoping you'd be gone by now." Taylor said with a hint of annoyance as she entered the nursery after being dropped off by Nathan. She was certain the talk they'd had over dinner after leaving the hospital went really well._

_Haley turned around slowly, wishing she could be anywhere else but here. "Why, Taylor? Why are you doing this? You don't even love Toby." She pleaded fervently._

"_No, I don't. But this life you've gotten for yourself… it was supposed to be mine! And now I'm going to have it."_

"_Please don't do this Taylor. Toby means the world to me, I can't lose him." Tears blurred her vision, but she could still see the cold, unmoved expression on her sister's face.._

"_Well, maybe we can work something out where you won't have to." Haley's face betrays her hope and excitement. "Don't get too excited. I'm willing to let you be his nanny. I mean, it's not like I actually wanna look after the kid."_

_She didn't need to think twice. "OK. I'll do it." Haley knew she would have done anything to look after that little boy. _

"_It's not quite that easy Haley. I want you to give up your husband. I intend to be the next Mrs Nathan Scott, so I want you to ask him for a divorce. No divorce, no Toby… for either of you."_

_Haley's heart lurched at the thought of uttering those words to her husband. She would never want to divorce him, she loved him, even if he no longer loved her, but if it meant staying in Toby's life to protect him from Taylor, then she had no choice._

"_Fine. I'll tell him tonight." Said replied dejectedly_

"_Good" Taylor started to exit the room, then threw over her shoulde. "And try to keep the kid quiet tonight. I heard him crying before from my room over the other side of the house and I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night. I've got to get my beauty sleep so I can look my best for your husband." Her mocking laughter, hurting more than her malicious comments._

Haley hurriedly made her way upstairs, trying not to cry, and avoiding letting Nathan see her upset as he entered through the front door. He quickly made his way out the back of the house hoping to see Toby who was usually playing at this time of day.

"Nathan! Hi. I didn't know you were home from work. How was your day?" Taylor gave him a kiss on the cheek which had become her routine.

"Yeah, it was fine. Toby gone down for a nap?" Taylor nodded. "Don't forget we have that dinner tonight raising money for Toby's playgroup." He quickly went back inside ready to shower and change for the dinner.

* * *

Brooke snuggled further into Lucas' embrace as they sat on the swing chair on the back patio. Both of them had realised just how lucky they were to have each other over the past few months, watching the break up of Nathan and Haley's marriage. Neither of them could completely comprehend why Haley had been so adamant to get a divorce, but they knew it had something to do with Taylor.

"I love you Luke." Brooke sighed contentedly

"I love you too, pretty girl." He wrapped his arms around her tighter, knowing that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world at that moment.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you talked to Nathan about Haley lately?"

Lucas signed heavily. He and Brooke had tried to get the couple to work things out, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. The only contact they seemed to have was when it came to Toby.

"Not really. It's a bit of a no go area. I know he still loves her, but I think he's trying to move on." He looked down at his fiancé with a grave face. "I just hope to God he doesn't move on with Taylor."

A scowl immediately appeared on Brooke's face. "I hate her! She is a nasty, manipulative piece of trash and I still can't believe that Nathan is buying into her bullshit."

"I know how you feel, babe. But this is about Toby, and Nathan's decision to let Taylor live here means Toby lives here too."

"I know it started that way Luke, but while he only tolerated her in the beginning, he doesn't seem to mind having her around anymore. They're always going to charity dinners and banquets. I don't care if he says it's for appearances, because of her being Toby's mother, it just isn't right. What about Haley? He's betraying her, Luke."

Luke kissed her forehead tenderly. "I love Haley too, but she made the decision to end it, Brooke, not Nathan. I know it must kill her watching Taylor slowly trying to take over her role, but ultimately, it was her choice."

Deb joined them on the patio and took a seat opposite them. "She's doing it to hold onto her son, Luke. Until you are a parent, you have no idea to what lengths you will go to keep your children safe."

She thought about how much their lives had changed since Taylor arrived, with the impending divorce and how the truth had come out about her already knowing that Toby was Dan's son. Deb thought back to that night when she realised nothing would be the same for her son.

_Nathan entered his mothers room, knocking softly to let her know of his presence. She looked up from her dressing table and saw that he had been crying._

"_Nathan? What is it? Is Toby OK?" She asked moving to sit on her bed and motioning for him to join her. He tried to respond, but was unable to get out the words as sobs wracked his body._

_She pulled her son to her and let him cry his heart out in a way she hadn't seen him do before in his life. After a few minutes when his tears subsided, he pulled away embarrassed by his behaviour. "What's going on Nathan?"_

"_It's over Mom. We're getting a divorce." He said solemnly_

"_Oh, Nathan. I'm so sorry." She wiped away his tears tenderly. "Are you sure you can't work this out? Don't let Taylor ruin this for you. Haley is the best thing to ever happen to you."_

"_It's more complicated than that Mom. There's something I need to tell you, but I'm afraid it's going to hurt you." He had been dreading this moment for months, when he would have to tell her the truth about Toby's parentage and her husband's betrayal._

"_Nathan, I know about Dan and Taylor. I know that Toby isn't your son."_

"_How long?" he asked in shock_

"_I've known about their affair for a long time. I knew as soon as Haley and Toby arrived that he was Dan's son. I already knew what Taylor looked like, so after meeting Haley, it only took me a second to guess the truth." She smiled at her son, trying to show him that even though she was hurt by it, she had moved on._

"_Why didn't you tell me about Haley then? Why did you let me think that she was Toby's mother?" Frustration filled him knowing that there was someone else who had known the truth before him._

_Deb held her son's hand supportively. "I was tempted to say something in the beginning. I'm sure you remember I wasn't exactly Haley's number one fan back then, but then I realised just how much she had sacrificed for Toby and my respect for her grew. It also didn't take long to see that the two of you were falling in love… and I knew it was something that Haley had to tell you herself." Nathan nodded his head, knowing that he wished he had found out from his wife rather than the way it had come out at the hospital. "Does it really matter to you Nathan? That Haley isn't Toby's mother? Does it change the way you feel about her?"_

_Nathan shook his head. "No. I still love her."_

Brooke smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. She'd never realised how strong and dignified she was until the whole Taylor and Dan situation came out and they found out that she knew all along that Toby was Dan's son. Brooke knew that she would never have had the strength and grace to handle the situation so well and love Haley and Toby like family without any resentment at all. And even though, Deb was civil to Taylor for Nathan's benefit, she knew that it tore at her to see the woman … or one of Dan's many women… who he had betrayed her with, be welcomed into her home. But as was her way, she handled it with class and decorum.

"What?" Deb asked as she came out of her reverie and noticed Brooke watching her intently.

"You're really amazing Deb. I hope I can be as good a person and mother as you are." Brooke said sincerely as Lucas looked on at his two favourite women and wondered how he got so lucky.

Deb blushed at the compliment and waved her hand as if dismissing it as nonsense. Lucas reached across and took her hand firmly in his. "She's right Mom. You're the best."

* * *

Nathan let the hot water run over his body, and soothe his tired muscles. It had been a hard day at the office, and a shower was just what he needed to ease the tension. His thoughts drifted back to that night three months ago in Toby's nursery when his life had changed immeasurably.

"_Haley. Please, just say something. I can't stand seeing you like this." His voice rose along with his worry and frustration, especially after noticing the three suitcases sitting at the end of the bed. "Damn it Haley. Please talk to me."_

_As he moved towards her, she took a step back, never quite looking him in the face. Nathan reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes._

"_Haley, I love you."_

"_I want a divorce."_

_Nathan shook his head slightly, as though it would wake him from this nightmare. "What?"_

"_I said I want a.." Haley was interrupted by her husbands angry voice._

"_I know what you said Haley! The answer's NO."_

_Haley sighed and sat down on the bed. "Nathan. This was never going to work" she gestured between them. "Our whole relationship was built on lies and mistrust. It's gone on long enough. I don't want to be married to you anymore." She surprised herself by how calm she appeared, showing no sign of the hurt and pain brewing inside of her._

"_Hales. You don't mean that." Nathan whispered, close to tears. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so lost._

_Haley's insides melted, hearing Nathan call her Hales. It was the first time he'd ever used that endearment and she wanted him to call her that for the rest of her life. But she needed to stick to her plan if she wanted to keep her son._

"_Yes, I do. Look, I care about you Nathan, but ours isn't an epic love story. It's not the kind of marriage I've dreamt about since I was a kid. I want the chance to meet someone special, date them, fall in love, plan a wedding and then a family. I'm sorry if this is hurting you, but it's what I want. If you love me, you'll let me go."_

_Nathan felt the hot wet tears as they spilled down his cheeks. "But what about our son?"_

_Haley looked at Toby in his crib and said softly. "He's going to be fine Nathan. Taylor will live here with him so nothing has to change for you. You'll still see him everyday… and so will I… as his nanny" She saw the incredulous expression on his face. "It's the best outcome for me really, because it means I still get to spend everyday with him and watch him grow."_

_Nathan couldn't believe this was actually happening. Haley loved that little boy more than life itself, and here she was being made a servant just so she could be with him. "You're not a nanny, Haley, you're his mother!"_

_She shook her head and wiped away her tears before responding sadly "No. I'm not."_

Nathan shivered at the memory. That had been one of the worst nights of his life and he was sure his life was over, but just as it did after his break up with Alexia, life had taken a turn for the better. Things hadn't turned out exactly as he thought they would, but he was happy. In fact, most days he really loved his life.

"Thought you might want some help in here" the husky feminine voice startled Nathan, who had been too lost in his thoughts to hear the shower door open.

He felt soft hands run over his shoulder blades, massaging the knots in his muscles that had formed throughout the day. "Does that feel good?"

"Mmmm" Nathan sighed, revelling in her touch, and almost immediately he found himself becoming aroused. She was an amazing lover and his body seemed to respond to her of its own volition most of the time. It was like he had no control over himself, whatsoever.

He felt her hand sneak around his body and take hold of his throbbing erection. At first her pace was slow and easy, but before long she pumped him harder until he could no longer hold back. Spinning around he pulled her flush against him before pushing her back against the tiled wall and following his lead she placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself up to wrap her legs around his waist as he thrust inside her.

It was fast and hard and almost animalistic until both of them cried out when their climax hit. He never knew sex could be so intense. It was nothing like the familiarity he had with Alexia… or tender and slow like the night he first made love with his wife in the penthouse suite… it was raw and exciting and about their bodies crying out to each other for release.

"I look forward to more of that after the dinner tonight, lover." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Haley held a sleeping Toby in her arms. It was their nightly ritual for her to sing him a lullaby and rock him to sleep, holding him until she was sure he wouldn't wake up. Ever since Taylor had arrived on the scene, she'd cherished her time with him even more, realising that she could have lost him altogether.

She felt Nathan's presence and looked up to see him in the doorway. She'd never been able to do that with anyone before, but she always seemed to know when he was around. She smiled at him, but quickly looked away when she saw Taylor move beside him.

"We're off to the dinner." Nathan said quietly.

"Don't wait up" Taylor taunted with a smirk, knowing that it killed Haley seeing them going anywhere together. She put her arm in Nathan's and they headed out to his car.

Haley placed the toddler in his crib and smiled softly while gently stroking her stomach. Although her future was uncertain, she knew without any doubt that she would be happier than she ever thought possible. She was comforted by the knowledge that the life growing inside of her was all hers, and couldn't ever be taken away. Just as she had sacrificed whatever it took to be with Toby, even if it meant living lie, she would do the same for her unborn child. She was terrified of telling Nathan about the baby… there were just too many complications.

Later on in the evening, Nathan stood at the bar with some fellow guests and wished that he could just donate his money rather than having to spend five hours with bored housewives who could only talk of fashion and their husbands who could only talk about business or their mistresses!

Taylor, of course was in her element, made for socialising amongst the rich and powerful. He had actually been quite surprised at how well and how quickly she fit in to this crowd of mothers considering she hadn't really spent a lot of time with her son, but he soon realised that she could bluff her way though anything and that most of the women here let their nannies raise their children anyway.

The evening was winding down and Nathan was relieved when he saw Taylor making her way over to him with her bag and coat. "Ready to go?" she asked

"Yes. I've been dying to get out of here."

"Impatient to get home are we?" she whispered suggestively.

He simply smirked and led her out to his car.

* * *

Nathan removed his robe to reveal a naked body that was already crying out for release at the thought of the pleasure that awaited him. He walked towards the bed and soaked in the sight of the gorgeous woman before him, bathed in moonlight.

He crawled onto the bed and straddled her naked form, fighting for control of his hormone driven body. "I can never get enough of you." She whispered before leaning up to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

"I gathered that when you seduced me in the shower earlier." He joked, rolling them over so that she was now straddling him.

"What can I say? I find you irresistible, Scott." This time he pulled her down in an equally passionate lip lock. His hands travelled over her body, exploring every inch of skin as though he'd never touched it before. As their passion increased, she reached between them and placed him at her entrance before slowly sliding all the way down causing them both to moan with pleasure.

She moved with him at a slow steady pace, enjoying the sensations produced as he filled her. Before long their bodies began to move to a faster rhythm, writhing together on the sheets. As he felt her begin to contract around him he knew she was close, and not wanting anyone to hear them, pulled her down to him, smothering her cries with a kiss,.

He followed her over the edge as she collapsed against him, her face against his shoulder, her short panting breaths fanning against his sweat covered skin.

She began to move, but he held her in place, loving the feel of her body crushed against his. "I love you, Hales."

She lifted her head to look at him in that way that made his heart melt. "I love you too, Nate."

"Always and Forever" he whispered, knowing that no matter how difficult it was keeping their continued relationship a secret, he would do anything to hold onto her… always… and forever.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I still can't believe the response to the last chapter. Thank you all so much for you reviews. This story will be wrapping up in a few more chapters, so there's not long to go. My mind is starting to work in overdrive coming up with ideas for a new story so I don't think I will have much of a break between this one and the next one._**


	14. Plan B

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 14 – Plan B**

**

* * *

**

This was the moment she had been waiting for. Nathan had asked her to meet him in his study, the message saying something about adoption papers. Taylor smiled to herself, confident that she had finally worked her magic and managed to ensnare herself a Scott... and a lifetime of wealth. That's all she had ever wanted, and in a few minutes if things went to plan, Nathan Scott would propose marriage and ask her to sign papers making him Toby's father. It was a relief, especially after the false alarm she'd suffered the night before. After the charity dinner, she'd been sure he would finally make a move on her, because he seemed horny as hell, but when they got home he'd gone straight to bed… alone.

She was under no false illusions, she knew Nathan didn't actually want to marry her, he wanted rights to her son. But besides the odd thought about a tumble in the sack with him, Taylor didn't particularly want Nathan either. If she was honest with herself, it had more to do with needing to prove she could have any man that Haley could. She assumed he would want a marriage in name only, leaving her free to avail herself with many lovers… and if he requested fidelity? Well, then she'd have to be discreet which should be easy considering she didn't really plan to spend that much time her in Hicksville, USA. She was a worldly sophisticated woman who needed to travel the world.

Nathan fought hard to maintain a straight face as he watched Taylor take a seat on the other side of his large oak desk. It was hard though, when he knew he'd be wiping the smug smirk off her face any minute now. She'd hinted enough times for him to know that she believed that he would marry her like he did Haley, giving her access the Scott millions, and soon she would find out that that would never happen. Although he was pretty certain his offer would have Taylor leaving their lives… and Toby behind, he was still a little nervous that she might reject his proposal and he'd have to fight to hold on to his child.

For the past two months he had been working with a private investigator to dig up enough dirt to make sure he'd win a custody battle, but even though he'd found some things that would paint Taylor in an unflattering light, he still didn't have anything concrete. Then, last night as he'd lain in bed with a sleeping Haley in his arms, knowing that he'd have to get her to leave his room so that they wouldn't be caught, Nathan decided he'd had enough. She was his wife! The woman he loved and he was sick of having to hide their relationship like a dirty little secret. It wasn't fair on them. It wasn't fair on Haley having to put up with Taylor's snide remarks on a daily basis, and it wasn't fair on Toby to be exposed to such a horrible person everyday. Luckily the toddler hadn't taken to Taylor, and refused to call her Mommy, still knowing in his precious little heart that Haley was his mother. So today Nathan had called upon his Plan B. It was more than Taylor deserved, but the welfare of his family mattered more than revenge on Taylor.

"You wanted to see me Nathan?"

"Yes. There's something I need to discuss with you. A proposal of sorts" he added slyly, taking pleasure in seeing her delight when coming to the wrong conclusion from his comment. She simply nodded, so he continued. "Five Million Dollars."

Taylor's brow furrowed in confusion and Nathan loved watching her cool façade drop as she became uncomfortable with the idea of not being in control of the situation.

"Excuse me?"

"Five million dollars, Taylor. I'll give it to if you sign papers for Haley and I to adopt Toby… and leave our lives for good."

The unexpected offer floored her. This was exactly what she wanted… enough money to set her up for life without the inconvenience of having a husband and a child to tie her down, so why wasn't she feeling like she'd won the lottery?

Nathan's confidence wavered a little when she didn't respond and seemed to be unaffected by his offer. Surely she couldn't be holding out for more money? Or worse, was she actually determined to marry him? It wouldn't be impossible to win custody of Toby if she fought him, but it was something he didn't want Haley or their son to go through.

"Seven and you've got a deal." Taylor replied calmly.

The audacity of this woman never ceased to amaze him. She really did believe her own importance. "Fine." Nathan withdrew papers from his desk draw and when Taylor saw that they were the adoption papers he eluded to, she frowned, realizing that he had already had this completely planned out and wanted her gone as soon as possible. Nathan pressed a button on his phone and within seconds an older gentleman in a suit entered the office. "This is my Lawyer, Mr Johnson. He's here to witness you signing the documents."

Taylor took the pen out of his hands and quickly signed the documents, feeling humiliated that she had read Nathan's intentions towards her so badly. She had believed that he was he was at least attracted to her, but possibly holding back until his divorce went through. Now it seemed as though he had fooled her all along, but worst of all, he still wanted her sister!

Mr Johnson stamped and signed the papers before leaving the office. "Well, Nathan. You've definitely surprised me today. What is it about my sister that has you willing to fork out seven million? It can't possibly be the sex. I know you were her first lover… and she's not really the adventurous type." Taylor had risen from her seat and made her way around to Nathan, perching on the edge of his desk. She crossed her legs, ensuring he got a good view of her sexy lingerie, but rather than being aroused by the sight, he was repulsed. Their was nothing attractive about a bitter, jealous, spiteful woman.

Nathan held back his anger, hating that she had insulted his wife. He watched Taylor in her last ditch desperate attempt to seduce him. Just the fact that she needed to know that every man wanted her, lessened his anger and made him pity her.

"Then you don't know your sister very well at all. She's the best lover I've ever had." Nathan enjoyed watching the smirk disappear from her face. "I expect you to be out of here within the hour. Your clothes are being packed as we speak and a driver will take you to the airport." And without another word she was dismissed as Nathan began to pour over the paperwork on his desk, not giving her another glance.

* * *

When she heard someone enter the bedroom, Brooke looked up from her design sketch that she had been working on. She smiled widely upon seeing it was Haley, who she really hadn't had much time to hang out with lately. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw the puffiness around her friend eyes and realized she must have been crying.

"Haley? What's wrong?"

Haley attempted a weak smile and took a seat on the bed next Brooke. She was feeling extremely nervous because over the past three months, her friendships had suffered and she wasn't sure if she could rely on Brooke or Lucas to still be there for her. She had been the one to distance herself and now she feared she had lost her closest friends. "I need your advice… or just someone to talk to." She whispered

"You can always come to me Haley. I know we haven't seen much of each other lately, I've been so busy with wedding plans and you with Toby… and the whole Taylor thing. "I'm sorry, I haven't been a very good friend." Brooke blushed with embarrassment thinking of how when Haley needed her the most of the past few months she hadn't really been there for her.

"It's ok Brooke. I've sort of been laying pretty low myself." Haley felt guilty for avoiding both Brooke and Lucas because she had been worried about spilling her and Nathan's secret.

When the silence dragged on for minutes without Haley coming out with whatever it was she wanted to talk about, Brooke decided to ask the question she had been dying to ask for months, but hadn't, worried she'd upset her friend too much.

"Why did you do it Haley? Why did you demand a divorce when I know you still love him? You guys could work this out if you tried. You need to stand up for yourself and fight for your man!"

Haley couldn't hold back the tears, hearing how passionately Brooke wanted her to be with Nathan. It was so nice to know that she still had support from their family, even after she'd asked Nathan for a divorce. She felt arms go around her and pull her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm pregnant"

Brooke's soothing movements on her back stopped and she pulled away to look at Haley. "Is it?... Is it Nathan's?" She felt guilty asking, but since they had been apart for months, it was possible she'd found a lover elsewhere.

"Of course. Nathan's the only man I've ever been with." Haley wasn't offended by the question, it was natural to be curious and Brooke had no idea that she and her husband were still together.

"How far along are you?" Brooke asked with a reassuring smile, knowing that this situation must be so hard for her friend when she was no longer with the father of the unborn child.

"Eight weeks." Haley realized her mistake as soon as she uttered the words. Brooke was inquisitive by nature… or nosey, as Lucas liked to tease, and would figure out that the dates didn't add up.

"Congratulations Haley. It may not seem like something to celebrate now, but it is. I'm really happy for you. Wow, I'm going to be an Auntie again. I can't wai… WAIT! You and Nathan split up three months ago, so how can you be two months pregnant?"

The temptation to free herself from the burden of carrying such a big secret was too hard to resist. "Nathan and I are still together, Brooke."

_Flashback_

_Nathan headed to the nursery to see his son before he went to bed. It was late and he'd had a rough day at work and figured that the sight of his angelic little boy would be the only thing that could lift his spirits. At least he hoped it would. It had been two weeks. Two agonizing weeks since Haley had ended their marriage and he doubted he'd slept more than a couple of hours a night. _

_He'd been sure to keep himself busy and avoid seeing Haley at all costs… it just hurt too much. He still loved her, wanted her, needed her, ached for her. He left for the office early in the morning and worked back until late at night, and he'd successfully managed to avoid seeing her at all in that time._

_He looked into the crib and watched his son's peaceful expression as he slept, oblivious to the painful world around him. He had steered clear of thinking of the future… a future without Haley, but looking at Toby in that moment, brought up memories of their time together as a family. _

_He saw Toby's face scrunch up in his sleep and noticed the drop of liquid on his nose that had caused his son's disquiet. Lifting a hand to his own cheek he realized that he was crying. He hadn't allowed himself to shed a single tear since that night he'd sobbed in his mother's arms, but now he couldn't seem to stop. It was like flood gates had opened and his anguish was pouring from him._

_He felt a small hand on his back and turned, coming face to face with the cause of his tears. He saw the flash of worry that crossed her face and then the tears pool in her eyes, mirroring his own._

"_Nathan. Please don't cry." She whispered, as she tenderly wiped at his cheeks. Her heart ached as she watched the man she loved fall apart right in front of her. And it was her fault. She'd done this to him. She turned to leave the room._

"_Hales" It came out as a strangled, desperate cry, calling to her as though she was a lifeline he needed to cling to, to stop from drowning._

_He pulled her to him and held her body closely to his, never wanting to let her go. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other, protected form the harsh reality of the world, until eventually Haley pulled away. She looked up into her husband's confused, sad eyes and smiled weakly. She stood on her toes and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, comforting him the only way she knew how. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_She turned and left the nursery, her husband staring after her in shocked disbelief. Nathan stood there staring at the empty doorway for a few minutes, playing that scene through his mind like it was on repeat. She still loved him. He knew she did. He saw it in her eyes. Heard it in her voice. Felt it in her kiss. She still wanted to be with him but she wouldn't. Why was she fighting it?.. Fear. _

_Haley heard her door open and knew it was him. Had she wanted him to come after her? Yes. Did she think it was for the best? No. But her heart, her mind, her soul… and her body were all screaming YES! _

"_I won't let you run from this, Hales. From us. I know you're scared, and I know it has something to do with Taylor. She is the reason you gave up on us, but I don't care what she threatened, you don't have to be scared. I will protect our family with every fibre of my being. I won't let her break us apart." Nathan stood in the doorway, studying her face which he could just make out due to the moonlight coming through her drapes. He could tell she was still crying and struggling with her emotions and suddenly he felt a pit of anxiety in his gut. What if she didn't respond to his heartfelt plea? He didn't think he could handle her rejection again. It almost killed him the first time._

"_I love you." Haley's choked whisper made his heart race and his stomach flip like a schoolgirl._

_Nathan closed the door and went to her on the bed, kissing her passionately, needing to show her how much he loved her and that he'd never let her go again. "God. I love you. You're my world, Haley Scott. I'm empty without you." _

"_I know. I feel the same way. You're the only man for me Nathan. The only man I've ever loved. And… you're the only man I've ever made love to." She added shyly, feeling oddly vulnerable admitting that she had been a virgin before him._

_She expected him to be shocked or uncomfortable… perhaps even disbelieving, but instead he just smiled like the cat that got the cream. "You just made me the happiest man alive to know that you loved me and trusted me enough to give yourself to me for the first time." He chuckled slightly "Plus, now I can stop having murderous thoughts about any possible lovers you may have had in you past!"_

_Haley couldn't help but giggle at her husband's comment. She'd never thought she would find that macho possessiveness attractive in a man, but she loved that Nathan wanted her all to himself. _

"_I'm glad it was you, Nate. I'm glad I waited." _

"_I'm glad too." He whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Speaking of waiting… I've waited two long weeks to touch you again. We've got some serious time to make up for."_

_Haley squealed as he playfully pinned her to the bed and captured her lips in a searing kiss. They made passionate love that night and agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they had figured out a way to ensure that they could keep Toby and get Taylor out of their lives._

_End of Flashback _

"Haley? Haley?!"

"Huh?"

Brooke laughed. "You totally just zoned out on me. Obviously the long, detailed version of your reconciliation with Nathan is a lot juicier than the short version you just told me." The brunette pouted playfully.

"A lady never tells." When Brooke pouted again, Haley laughed. "Maybe another time, then."

"That's my girl. I love sexy gossip. But now it's time for you fix yourself up and leave." Brooke said dragging her into the bathroom and pressing a cool cloth to her eyes.

"What? Why?" Haley asked bewildered.

"Don't you have some exciting news for your husband?"

Haley smiled at her friend, knowing she'd made the right decision coming to her for advice. "Yeah, I guess I do."

As the evidence of Haley's crying began to disappear, Brooke caught her worried expression in the mirror. "Don't worry about Taylor, or anything else. You guys will work it out together. Just be happy about the baby. You both deserve it."

* * *

Taylor couldn't believe that after offering herself up to Nathan, he'd turned her down… and for Haley? What the hell was with that? Why would anyone choose her plain, boring, goody two-shoes sister over her? As she opened the door to the ante room adjoining Nathan's office, she noticed Haley coming down the hallway and couldn't resist the chance at one last dig at her 'perfect' little sister.

Taylor quickly smeared her lipstick, ruffled her hair and pulled the straps of her top and bra off one shoulder before she exited the room, almost bumping into her sister.

"Haley" she drawled condescendingly. "Shouldn't you be looking after my son"

Haley took her sister's appearance and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd seen Taylor play these games with people for years and there was no way she would be dragged into them.

"He's spending time with his Grandmother… you know, one of the people who actually loves him. I've come to see Nathan about something."

"Well. You might wanna give him a couple of minutes. I'm pretty sure I wore him out. Couldn't even go a second round."

Haley lifted her chin and plastered on a fake smile. She'd had enough. She wasn't going to let Taylor trample her anymore. She needed to stand up for herself, her marriage and her unborn child! "Really? He was always ready for round two… or three with me. Maybe he's just not that into you."

Taylor's jaw dropped and Haley had to stop herself from laughing. It was the first time she'd ever stood up to her overbearing sister and the look on her face was priceless.

Both women their heads turned when they heard the door opening.

Nathan stepped outside his office to look for Haley and tell her the good news when he found his wife and her sister looking like they were taking part in a Mexican standoff. After a few moments he took in the disheveled appearance of Taylor and realized exactly what she must have been trying to make Haley believe. He looked quickly at his wife, but found that she didn't appear to be angry, her expression was quiet even… and that worried him more.

"Hales… it's not what it looks like." He pleaded, hoping to God Taylor hadn't managed to ruin their chance at having a happy family. She began to move towards him. "You know I would never…"

Nathan's words were quickly cut off as Haley pulled his head down to hers and captured his lips in a heart stopping kiss. "I know." She said softly looking him in the eyes and silently telling him that she trusted him implicitly. He grinned back at her knowing that their relationship had proved it was strong enough to survive anything. Forgetting anything else around them the couple kissed passionately, reveling in the love they felt for each other.

Taylor couldn't stand the sight of them so wrapped up in each other. She'd never had that with anyone… had never loved a man so completely or been loved in return. She would be glad to leave this place and move on with her life. No more pretending to be nice to people, no more looking after a whining child. With the pay off she received, she'd be free to do whatever she wanted. She watched as the couple fumbled their way through the door completely oblivious to her presence and turned, making her way back to her room so she could gladly leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Nathan backed Haley up to his desk, swiping everything off it before lifting her up and standing between her legs, neither of them breaking the kiss. Adrenalin was running through Nathan's veins, knowing that he could now have his perfect family back.

Haley smiled against his lips, feeling so alive after taking a stand and claiming her man, but then she remembered all the reasons why they had kept their relationship a secret and she immediately began to freak out about what Taylor would do. Breathing raggedly, she pulled away from Nathan.

"I shouldn't have done that, Nathan. What if Taylor takes Toby? She promised she would let Toby stay here and let me see him if I stayed away from you. She hates me Nathan and now she will probably take my son from me." Nathan kissed her forehead softly before walking around his desk and collecting the adoption papers he had put back in his drawer.

"What are these?" she asked when he handed them to her.

"Those are adoption papers signed by Taylor allowing us to adopt Toby."

Haley's eyes widened in shock before a grin spread across her face. Now she understood why Taylor had been so bent on a showdown with her outside the study. She flung her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"He's ours now. He's really ours." She whispered trying not to cry with joy.

Nathan couldn't stop smiling as he saw how happy Haley was. In his eyes, she'd always be Toby's mother, but now it would be legal and they'd never have to worry about someone taking him again.

Haley looked up into her husband's eyes and knew now was the perfect time to share her news. "I'm pregnant, Nate. We're having a baby."

He lifted her off the desk and swung her into his arms. He couldn't believe that he was going to have a child with her. He loved Toby and he would always be his son, but Nathan was looking forward to going through the whole experience, Haley's pregnancy, watching his child grow from a baby to a toddler. He'd missed all that with Toby, but now he had a chance to live it all with Haley.

"I guess that means you're happy?" Haley chucked.

"You have no idea, baby. I'm deliriously happy. You're carrying my child. We've got our son back. Taylor's gone…"

"Taylor's gone? As in she is actually leaving?"

"The maids are packing her bags as we speak and she knows better than to come back here. It's just us now, Hales. Us and our little family."

"I love you" Haley said, before pulling on his tie and dragging him over to the sofa.

"What are you doing Mrs Scott?" Nathan laughed as she began peeling his clothes off him.

"You talking about our family makes me want you so bad"

"I always want you." He responded, stripping her clothes off and joining her on the sofa where he made love to her as though she were the most precious thing on this earth. "Always and Forever, Hales. I'll love you, Always and Forever."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry this update is a bit later than I intended, but I didn't want to break the chapter up. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and I'm sorry I can't name you all individually but there are too many of you!!! I was shocked to receive 42 reviews, it was definitely something I never expected to happen. There is only one chapter left to go, and although I will be sad to finish this story, I'm excited to start working on new ideas. Thanks for the support!!!**_


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Summary: Desperate to keep her son, Haley James marries Nathan Scott, a stranger who despises her. What is her secret and will he ever warm to his new wife?**

**Chapter 15 – Epilogue**

* * *

Haley fingered the piece of paper in her hand and took a deep breath. She was holding a letter she had received from Taylor only three days earlier, begging for her help. To her utter amazement, Taylor had lost it all… the whole seven million dollars, and in the cruelest of ironies, she'd been conned out of her money by a duplicitous man who she'd fallen in love with and married. Unfortunately, her first love affair had been one sided, and he'd been planning to swindle the money from her all along. Now she was penniless and heartbroken… and learning a life lesson only karma could provide. 

For days, Haley had been debating whether or not to help her sister. Being the kind hearted person, she was, her initial instinct was to do all she could, but after some serious thought, she decided that Taylor needed to learn to clean up her own messes. Maybe now she would understand exactly how her similar actions had hurt others. She tore the letter in two and dropped it into the waste basket. That part of her life was over, it was time to move on and put Taylor behind her.

A few moments and many deep breaths later, Haley looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. This was one of the happiest days of her life. She and Nathan would vow their eternal love for one another in front of all of their family and friends in a commitment ceremony.

They had opted for a casual ceremony with Nathan wearing smart khaki trousers and a white shirt and Haley opting for a summery strapless dress in a white filmy fabric that reached just above her knees. Her hair fell in loose waves down her back with a few strategically placed small white flowers to add to the summery effect. She was fresh faced and free of make-up, her skin glowing, something Deb assured her was a side effect of pure bliss and happiness.

She thought back on the journey that had brought her to this very moment… and what a journey it had been. There were so many ups and downs along the way since meeting Nathan, but every single second of heartbreak had been worth it. He was worth it.

"Are you ready?" Deb asked from the doorway.

Haley smiled at her mother-in-law through the reflection and nodded her head. Deb returned the smile and joined her in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful Haley." She turned her around and gave her a quick hug. "Before we go downstairs I just wanted to have a quick word with you. I don't think I've ever told you just how much you mean to me and to this family. I couldn't have asked for a better wife for my son, mother to my grandchildren… and daughter to me. You and Brooke are the daughters I always wanted."

Haley felt her eyes well up with tears at Deb's heartfelt words. They had grown so close over the past year and with her parents living overseas, it was nice to know she had a mother closer to home.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me. I feel the same way."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Brooke was waiting for them holding a baby in her arms. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks Sis, how's Ebony going? She hasn't been fussy at all?" After Brooke and Lucas had married a couple of months earlier, they had often begun to refer to themselves as sisters.

Haley stroked her daughter's cheek softly, glad that it appeared as though she would sleep through the ceremony. She was a very well behaved six month old, but as Nathan was fond of saying "she's got a decent set of lungs on her", and could very easily disrupt the whole ceremony. She had her father's blue eyes as well as his dark hair, but it wavy just like her mother's.

Haley thought of her husband and how proud she was of him. Nathan had been such a great father, helping out in every way possible since Ebony's birth, and not just because it was expected, but because he wanted to be involved in every part of her life, and experience the things he missed with Toby. She was definitely daddy's little girl.

"No. She's been good all morning and just drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago. Besides, it's all good practice." Brooke's face lit up with a vibrant smile, her free hand resting on her slightly protruding stomach. In four months she and Lucas would be the proud parents of a baby girl and as far as they were concerned, it couldn't come sooner.

"Oh, before I forget, Peyton and Jake arrived not long ago and took their seats, but they wanted me to say hi. They've got their hands full with Jenny and the twins."

Haley laughed, knowing exactly how much hard work little Tyler and Jackson could be. At one year old they seemed to be getting into a lot of mischief and she was glad that Toby hadn't caused her so much grief at that age. She could only hope that Ebony would be as well behaved as her brother.+

* * *

Nathan peered down at his three year old son who was absolutely adorable in an identical, yet mini version of his own outfit and felt a burst of pride. He had two beautiful children and an amazing wife who he loved more than life itself. 

"You ok little man?" Nathan crouched down to talk with his son who was looking a little fidgety.

Toby beamed up at his father and smiled. "Yes Daddy. When's Mommy coming out here so you can say your bows?"

Nathan chuckled. "Their called vows, buddy." Music began to play and he realized that Haley would be walking down the aisle any moment. "I think Mommy's coming out now."

He stood up to see Haley being walked down the aisle by his brother who was giving her away. The sight of her took his breath away. It seemed like she became more and more beautiful every time he saw her. Their eyes locked and the couple became lost in their own private world, conveying without words just how much they loved each other.

"Mommy! You look so pretty!" Toby squealed excitedly, clapping his hands and jumping around on his little legs. All the guests laughed in amusement, as too did the bride and groom causing the little boy to blush, as he realized he was not supposed to yell in the middle of the ceremony. As they reached the altar, Nathan took Haley's hand and Lucas bent down to pick up his nephew, letting him kiss his Haley's cheek.

"You're pretty" Toby whispered as he put his arms around his mother's neck in a quick hug. Lucas detached the toddler and quickly took a seat next to Brooke and Ebony, placing Toby on his lap.

* * *

After a beautiful, yet simple ceremony where the couple promised to love and support each other for the rest of their lives, the guests moved into a marquee set up for the reception and then partook in the traditional wedding dance. 

"I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for this Hales, and that you didn't get this the first time around." Nathan whispered as he held his wife close, oblivious to everyone around them watching in awe of their evident love for each other.

"It's ok Nate. Things weren't ideal between us back then, but if we hadn't have met the way we did, then we probably wouldn't have met at all… and meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Me too." He whispered capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Some time later, after many dances with their family and friends, Haley needed to refresh herself and made her way over to the drinks table. After placing her glass down, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pull her behind the marquee curtain where she found her husband smirking at her suspiciously. Before she could speak he lifted his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet, then took her hand and pulled her away from the marquee, through the gardens and into a gazebo on the far side of the property.

"Nate? What's gotten into you? We shouldn't be running away from our own wedding!" She was a little short of breath and her cheeks were flushed with colour.

"I couldn't watch you in that sexy dress for another minute without having you." His voice was low and husky, and she knew immediately that they would make love right there in the gazebo. Within seconds his lips descended upon hers and he was walking her backwards until they hit the wall of the garden structure. Their kisses were frantic and filled with passion.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked between kisses.

"They won't". They sky wasn't quite dark yet so it was possible that someone might happen upon them, but Haley realized she really didn't care. It was worth the risk. He was always worth the risk.

Being a virgin until the age of twenty one, Haley had often thought she had a low sex drive and wouldn't place much importance on the act of making love in her life. But being with Nathan brought out the wonton side of her and she found that she could never get enough of him. At first they're lovemaking had only been slow and tender in the beginning with Haley self conscious of her body and her ability to keep up with her much more experienced husband, it had soon become much more heated and adventurous at times. Nathan had picked up on his wife's insecurities and gradually drawn out her experimental side, showing her that sometimes it was good to just let go and let your body take you on it's own journey along with your partner.

She still blushed when Nathan told her that she was the best lover he'd ever been with. Not only was it because he was in love for the first time, but once she unleashed her passionate side, Haley burned with a sensuality that Nathan had never known in any other woman before her.

His hands slipped under the hem of her dress, pushing it up to sit around her waist before lifting her legs guiding them to wrap around him. She reached between them and undid his pants, her hand sneaking into his boxers to grasp his throbbing length. Nathan's breath hissed between his teeth as Haley pushed the offending material down and placed him at her entrance and arched her back, forcing him to enter her.

Their lovemaking was quick and frenzied and within minutes, Haley felt the tension pooling in her belly, getting ready to explode within her. "Babe, I'm almost there." Her words a breathy whisper.

Nathan kissed the pulse point at her neck, something that had become their little signal meaning to hold on for just a moment longer. A few seconds later, her climax hit as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her, her moans causing Nathan to follow her almost immediately, leaving them both breathless and satiated.

"God, I love you Hales."

"I don't think I could ever show you just how much I love you, Nate."

"You do show me baby… every single day."

After taking a few minutes to revel in the contentment of being alone together, the couple walked back to the marquee hand in hand, feeling on top of the world, knowing that it would always be like this for them. Always and Forever.

**_Author's Note: Well here it is… the final chapter. It's been an amazing journey writing this story, but it was definitely time to finish as I felt that I was running out of steam. I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed. The response was unbelievable, and I'm not quite sure if I'll ever be able to live up to the challenge of repeating it. I hope enjoyed this last chapter and I hope to have something new for you soon. I'm currently tossing up between a sequel for one of my current stories, or a something brand new. If you have a preference, please let me know and I will take it into consideration._**

_**I hope everyone has a great Christmas and New Year… and doesn't go too crazy waiting for OTH to resume again after the break. I can't wait!!! **_

**_Lorilozz_**


End file.
